Vod'ika (Little Sister)
by Lamker
Summary: The boys of the 501st have hardly ever seen a woman outside their generals and superiors. So when they suddenly got a young Padawan added to their force, they were all a bit weary. Aka: Times the 501st saw Ahsoka as a little sister and the times she called them brothers. *Part of Verde' gehat'ik series*
1. Chapter 1

**So, another one-shot thing that I had to write out. It's part of that small collection I'm making -** Verde' gehat'ik (Soldiers' Story)  
 **Anyway, this is just plain out simple and in real time order? Just for fun and to... help me cope a bit (it's been a long week)**

 **I don't own anything, as per usual**  
 **Read, review and enjoy ^^**

* * *

They'd be lying if they said they knew what to do with a kid. And most of them were more than happy to have the Captain and General deal with the new addition.

"So, if you're a Captain and I'm a Jedi, does that mean I outrank you?" the little one asked as she walked besides Rex, a hint of teasing in her voice.

"In my book, experience outranks anything," the Captain told her, as he's told many others. And hardly anyone around had more experience than him.

"If experience outranks everything, then I better get some," the kid had smiled. She genially seemed to want to learn, but for how long?

"Captain, you can't be seriously expecting us to work like this?" Vigor had asked once the Padawan had left.

"She's a Jedi-in-training. She can probably take care of herself," Jesse had a skeptical look on his face as he joined.

"She's also 14," Rex reminded them and the men avoided his look. "I knew this will be… difficult and new to all of us, having another Jedi around. And yes, she can probably take care of herself, but do keep in mind she's barely a teenager," he turned around to leave, before pausing. "Hardly older than any of us," and with that, he walked towards the command point to learn more about the upcoming plan.

The clones were silent for a while, before sharing a look. They knew Rex was right, but they also knew this was going to need some getting used to. Appo sighed soon after, running a hand over his head.

"Well, we've never had a little sister before…" that earned him some chuckles. "Just keep an eye on her, make sure she doesn't get herself killed. I'm sure she'll do the same for you."

"Well, given she's General Skywalker's student, we can't really keep her safe, can we?" Oz laughed, seeing some brothers agree.

"Try, alright? She's one of us now."

Later, when one of the clankers got too close to the kid, no one even hesitated to fill it full of holes and watch it explode. And next time one of them was in trouble, she jumped in front of them, deflecting the blaster fire and allowing them to counter attack.

"Welcome to the family, kid," they grinned once the whole thing was over and they were back in the base.

* * *

Rex found her on the edge of the hanger bay, trying to hide behind some crates. He heard her sobbing and wondered if he should approach her at all.

"Kid?" he called carefully, taking of his helmet as he approached.

"R-Rex?" she hiccupped, surprised and started rubbing her eyes. "W-What are you doing here?" she blinked a few times at him, probably to get the liquid out.

"Came to check on you," he gave her a quick once-over, making sure she wasn't hurt. The last battle lasted for almost a week and they lost a lot of men. She was given a small squad to infiltrate the enemy base, but they were prepared for that. She and Danal were the only ones to make it back alive.

"Thanks, but I'm fine," she sniffed and forced a smile. The Captain only raised an eyebrow at her, before letting out a sigh. He knew Jedi weren't supposed to be very emotional, but this was a kid for crying out loud!

"Look, kid – Ahsoka," he corrected himself, kneeling down in front of her. "I'm not a Jedi. None of us are. You don't have to be brave in front of me or any of the boys… Trust me; we've seen our own break down after a hard battle. No one's going to judge you," he spoke softly, carefully, as he would with a rookie who lost his best brother. He thought she might try and act brave again, but her smile cracked and she hung her head.

"…Just… Lend me a shoulder?" she whispered, tears dropping onto the ground.

"Just ask," he smiled slightly, sat next to her as she leeched onto his arm, her face buried in his shoulder. She didn't seem to mind he was still armored.

It didn't take longer after that for the kid to fall asleep. Rex, waiting a few minutes just sitting there, finally decided to carry her to her bed. She was exhausted and sleeping on him and some crates was no way to get a good night's sleep. He passed a few brothers, who all seemed mildly confused at the time. But next time it happened, Fives was the one carrying her back. Soon, it became like a tradition in the 501st to find the missing Padawan, stay with her for a bit if she needed it and then carry her somewhere better.

"We're here for you," Echo had whispered as he pulled the covers over her sleeping form.

* * *

A couple of them were in the training room, or more, the gravity room, playing some Grav-ball when Hardcase spotted everyone's favorite Padawan walking by.

"Hey, Commander!" he called, getting her attention. The game was still in progress, but coming close to an end with Team Sniper winning.

"Hey boys, not working too hard?" she grinned and walked over, looking at the floating men as they tossed around a ball. "What are you doing?"

"Oh, Grav-Ball!" her confused look made them all laugh. "Well, we put a small twist on it," it was then that the siren blared, indicating the end of the match. The victors were lowered carefully and with grace, while the losers practically crash landed on the ground.

"See, both teams wear special anti-gravity suits. It adds a new layer of challenge to the game," Kix smiled as he explained, watching the teams leave the gravity room.

"And it helps to train for space or zero-gravity situations," Appo spoke up from his spot above the room. He seemed to be the ref.

"Rex approves?" Ahsoka had a smirk on her face as the soldiers looked away.

"Kinda, yeah…"

"So long as no one gets really hurt."

"Or no one fights."

"Aha," she could imagine the Captain sighing at the ridiculousness of these guys.

"Say, wanna join in? No using the Force though!" Jesse asked, offering up a helmet.

"…Might as well, right? Show you boys how it's done?" she took the offered gear and saw them looking at her with mild amusement. "Who's on my team?"

Rex came by a few hours later to check on the boys. Make sure everyone was still alive. And when he did, he was frozen in his tracks for a few seconds.

"Take that Harper!" Ahsoka kicked the ball full force into the clone, sending him flying into the nearest wall and scoring the point.

"No fair! That had to be the Force!" Jin whined, almost pouting.

"Just skill. Am I right boys?" she high-fived Echo and Fives as they floated towards her.

The Captain just smiled and shook his head, happy to see them all relaxing and enjoying themselves. And the fact their sister was there made it all the better.

"Play nice kids," he mumbled as he turned around and left the training the ground.

* * *

"Oh, wow!" Ahsoka called and they saw her almost glued to the glass of a shop.

"See something you like kid?" Rex had asked, walking up to her.

"A new outfit, yeah!" she called, excitement in her eyes.

"Well, looks better than your old one," Fives shrugged, seeing her look down at herself.

"Not, that you look bad," Echo quickly added before things could get out of hand.

"Thanks, I think," she laughed, looking up at them. "So, can we buy it?"

"…I don't see why not? We're supposed to keep an eye out for any troublemakers. What's the hurt in checking if something's fishy about this shop," the Captain gave a small wink as the Padawan clapped her hands.

"Thanks so much!" she rushed in, speaking with the shop owner. She nodded and smiled, looking at the outfit the Jedi wanted, while the boys waited outside.

They were about to finish up the deal, when a three Weequays strolled in, cocky smirks on their faces. The clones tensed up, but didn't do anything just yet – these sleemos were known for being pirates and idiots. But until they do something-

One of them reached for Ahsoka, grabbing her wrist tightly and pulling her towards himself. She was shocked at first, and couldn't react. Luckily, three clones were inside in seconds, the Captain already freeing her from the grasp.

"I wouldn't do that," he threatened, one of his hands on his pistol. Fives and Echo covered the exits and looked ready to fight.

"And who the bloody heck are you? 'Er boyfriend?" these idiots were drunk – surprising they could even stand.

"Worse, her brother," Rex frowned and delivered a quick punch to the man's face. Fives and Echo did the same and in seconds, the three Weequays were on the ground, groaning and muttering out curses.

"Sorry for the mess," the blonde said quickly, tossed a few extra credits, grabbed the outfit and gently took Ahsoka's hand.

"I could have taken them," she grumbled, looking slightly annoyed.

"I know you could have. But who knows what you would do to them," he grinned as the four walked back to their ship.

"Yeah, he's right. We just made sure they got off easy," Fives piped up, hands behind his back and an easy grin on his face.

"Besides, you're our little sister. It's our duty as big brothers to watch after you," Echo teased lightly and they heard her laugh.

* * *

"We're so dead…" she heard Hopper, Gambit and Diver mumbled as she walked up to the gathered men. Even Rex looked displeased and tired.

"Look, maybe I can work something out…" the Captain said back, giving each man a worrying look. "You did what you thought was right."

"Yeah, and we were wrong…" Gambit's shoulders fell.

"Should have listened to you sir…" Diver hung his head.

"I doubt even General Kenobi could talk his way out of this…" Hopper sighed in defeat.

"What's going on?" she asked, worry and concern on her face. The blonde turned to her, his own feelings easily read.

"They disobeyed orders, thinking they found an enemy bunker. As it turned out, it was empty. But they left their post and lost our north communicator tower," Rex reported, his military training keeping most of his emotions at bay.

"But, that can't be so bad-," she was cut off when the Captain spoke again.

"Without that communicator tower, General Windu had no way of calling for back up. Half of his attack force got massacred," everyone besides the blonde winced at that.

"Do they know they disobeyed orders?" the Jedi asked, glancing at the trio.

"They know they weren't where they were supposed to be…" Rex rubbed his eyes tiredly. "I've thought about any way to make it seem possible, but there's just no way. Other than saying I ordered it."

"But, we can't let the Captain take the heat for that!"

"Yeah! Who knows what they'll do!"

"And it wouldn't really fit him either! They might tell he's lying and that'd make everything worse!"

Another sigh from the Captain before his com blinked. They knew who was calling and the three seemed to prepare for what would follow.

"Rex here," the Captain answered.

"Rex, what the hell happened?" Anakin sounded much angrier than they expected.

"…" there was a short pause and just as the blonde was about to speak, Ahsoka cut in.

"I ordered Hopper, Gambit and Diver to check out a bunker on the west side," the clones couldn't speak. Technically, she _had_ been on the west side, holding the perimeter. But no one else, other than a few brothers, could confirm whether or not she gave that order.

"Ahsoka…" Skywalker's tone turned slightly more calm, but carried disappointment. "You were supposed to follow the plan. Master Windu paid for that."

"I know Master, but I just… thought it should have been checked out. Last time we were ambushed because we didn't clear all the sides…" her voice grew weaker and no one of the soldiers said anything.

"…I understand what you were trying to do, but next time, do as you're told, alright?"

"Yes Master. It won't happen again," at that last bit, she looked at the trio who barely managed to nod back at her.

"Good. Skywalker out." Silence followed as the clones looked at the Padawan, who just seemed relieved.

"Well, that could have ended badly!" she smiled at them.

"Commander…" the trio whispered, eyes wide. "You… you-," they couldn't even speak.

"You probably just saved their shebs," Rex took over for them, giving a grateful bow of the head. "And risked your neck for it."

"Well, they can't punish me the same way they would you. And I can't let them hurt you because of a reason like that," she grinned at them. "Besides, you're all younger than me! I need to watch out for my little brothers," she winked and a moment later, all of them were laughing.

* * *

 **Cut! As I said, short and simple and just something to get my mind off other stuff.**  
 **Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed! If you fancy, maybe review? That'd be great!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay so, I _really_ didn't plan on making more chapters of this, but a few people _really_ wanted to see some more, so here I am, testing it out. This is a 'solo' chapter thing - really short because of it.  
So, IF I do make some more of these, how would you like them? Like the first one (a few small bits) or like this one (short and a bit more detailed). Cause, otherwise, you can find me on Tumblr under 'Shadow-is-upon-us' and from there to my Star Wars blog (Brothers All) where you could just kinda request these short stories and what not. **

**But anyway, let's see how this works, shall we?  
Read, review and enjoy~**

* * *

 _ **Kix learns that the Jedi are more powerful than he first thought. And that he wants to learn down they do the healing magic thing.**_

Kix has seen many wounded brothers, seen many die even. But the one thing he hasn't really seen, is a Jedi healing ability. When Zed was brought in after a nasty explosion in a ravine, he wasn't sure if he'll make it. The blast left with plenty of burns, a concussion and a broken arm. Lix and Vel weren't fortunate enough to make it, but Sega and Bit did. Zed has a chance, if only a slim one. And that's when Ahsoka came rushing into the small medical tent they has set up.

"Rex told me what happened!" she panted out of breath, likely running all the way here. "How bad is it?" she asked, coming closer.

"Bad," the medic answered grimly. "I'd need a bacta tank for the burns and we're running out of supplies," he added, running a hand over his head. "But the main problem is time. I don't have what I need to make sure he makes it…" he hated how useless he felt here, but was thankful that no one else was wounded.

"Maybe I could-," the Padawan spoke up, but cut herself off, eyes laced with sadness.

"There isn't anything else _I_ can do, and I doubt this could get any worse. So if you think you might help," Kix paused, looking her in the eyes. "Then please, try." He didn't want to force the kid into helping, especially if it resulted in Zed's death. But he held hope for his brother and had faith in the Commander.

"I know this… old Jedi healing technique. It's usually used for the soul and spirit, but it can be sued for wounds as well…" she didn't sound very confidant, but he saw her reaching for the wounded brother. "Maybe I could buy him some time…" she checked with the medic again, as if still needing permission.

"That'd be perfect;" he nodded with a slightly forced smile. He's gotten his hope up one too many times, so he won't do it here.

Ahsoka put one hand on Zed's forehead and the other on his chest, before closing her eyes. She started opening her mouth slightly, as if speaking, but no sound came out of her. instead, Kix felt **something** shift around them in the tent. The monitor showing life signs whirled to life, showing an increase in brain activity and heart rate. The medic could only watch in awe, as the Jedi seemed to bring back his brother from near death. It only lasted a few minutes, but when the Padawan finished, Kix saw all life signs were strong and steady. Hack, even the burns seemed to have lessened. Zed was going to make it. And he needs to learn that shit – or at least try and replicate it.

"There, that should help," Ahsoka pulled away with a smile, running a hand over her forehead. That whole thing must have been exhausting.

"Thank you, Com-… Ahsoka," Kix corrected himself, knowing the kid always preferred to be called by her name, rather than her rank.

"Really, it's nothing. I'm just happy to help my brothers," she scratched the back of her head.

"…Vode," Kix said, a small smile on his lips. Seeing her confused face, he had to chuckle.

"I've heard you say that before…" she mused, trying to remember what it was. "Doesn't it mean 'brother'?"" he nodded at her.

"It does, yeah. It's what we prefer to call each other. If you want, you can call us that as well. We'd… love it," he looked away at that bit. Jedi are not supposed to get attached, but everyone would be so glad to have their sister call them 'brother' in their language.

"Vode…" she tested out the word. "But I Thought only brothers used it."

"Vod is actually used for both brother and sister. So, you have just as much a right to use it as we do," he assured her with a nod.

"Well then, vode it is. Thank you, Kix," she hesitated for a moment before hugging the man.

"Anytime, vod."

* * *

 **Like I said, short. And this is a 'test' so...**  
 **But no, really. If you want more bits and pieces of this stuff, feel free to drop by my Tumblr or heck, even drop an idea on this story. Can't assure anything more will happen here, but the bits will be on my blog.**  
 **So, yeah. Thanks for reading, sorry it's so short and tell me what you decide**


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright mates, here's the new one. I'm trying to keep these short and simple, but I never was good at just keeping one-shots. I don't really fancy multi-chapter shots, but who knows, might do that some day...**

Courtly Mayhem: Thanks a lot! I really do adore the brother-sister relationship and I'm so glad I'm doing a good job at it!

DeathGoddesses: It's mostly due to the readers really, but thanks. Hope you enjoy anymore to come

unicornmeat3: Well, I guess I'll be keeping it as the second version! And this one is actually your request - I just hope I did an okay job at it and came out vaguely how you wanted it ^^"

 **This one is a tad longer, because it was a request. Feel free to drop any if you got some, and I'll see about working on them, but request will probably come faster and be longer than me just coming up with random ideas.**  
 **Also, I'm considering making a few chapters where Ahsoka and one clone (like chapter 2 with Kix) just have their bonding time or whatever. Thoughts?**

 **As always, read, review and enjoy!**

* * *

 _ **The men have a rule: no vod left behind. But it seems Ahsoka forgot she is officially a 'vod' now, so they have to remind her. And what better way, than with her being hurt and them searching all over for her.**_

" _Shadow Squad, come in,_ " they heard a familiar voice speak and they paused, moving closer to the wall.

"This is Shadow Squad. We're almost there," Ahsoka answered, glancing at the others behind her.

"Going silent in three, sir," Rex added, looking up from under the cliff they were moving.

" _Alright. We'll start our attack now,_ " Anakin answered, before the link was cut.

"Still don't get why I'm stuck with the infiltration team…" Hardcase mumbled in the back.

"We need someone for the Sepies to shot at," Fives smirked, looking at his brother.

"If this goes as planned, there won't be any shooting," Echo sighed as they moved again.

"You better hope so… I'm not saving your shebs again if you jump on the droids," Kix gave Fives and Hardcase a glare, at which they laughed nervously.

"You know brother, your threats would be really better if they weren't such blatant lies," Jesse pointed out, hearing the others snicker.

"Simmer down everyone. There's already little room to move about. We don't need you trying to push each other down," Rex spared them all a quick look over his shoulder.

"Don't worry so much Rex," Ahsoka smiled. "If anything happens, I'll catch you," she said it so lightly, but they all knew she really, really meant that.

"I see an opening!" Jesse called and pointed out at a hole, opposite off where they were.

"Yeah, bright ideas how to get there?" Hardcase grumbled, moving his foot back just as a piece of the small ledge crumbled.

"…I have one," the Jedi spoke and they all felt a shiver up their spines.

"…I really don't think that's the best way to-," Echo tried to explain, but before he even could finish, the Padawan had used the Force and lifted him in the air.

"Don't struggle brother! It makes it worse!" Fives called with too much amusement as he watched Echo fumble through the air.

"You're next, you know," he heard the Commander speak just as she settled the soldier into the hole.

* * *

She repeated the process with the others, sending Fives next, Hardcase after that, then Kix and Jesse. Rex had insisted he go last, and she didn't get to argue. But just as she was preparing to lift her friend, the earth around them shook, parts of the cliff crumbling. The Captain and Commander shared a quick look just as the small ground under their feet began to crumble.

"Ahsoka!" he managed to get in just before she pushed him off, towards the hole where his brothers were already waiting to grab him.

Just when she pushed the man off, the ground gave in and she dropped, eyes wide and arms still trying to grab anything they could. The rubble hit her limbs, and a few on her head, making everything even harder. She vaguely heard the calls of the boys, but it was hard to see with all the rubble in the way.

The boys were still holding Rex by his arms, hanging out of the hole, watching in horror as the Commander fell down and out of view.

"Rex, you alright?" Kix was by the man's side in moments after being pulled back inside.

"I'm fine! But Ahs- Commander Tano-!" he couldn't even speak properly, breathing coming hard after all of that.

"She could still be alive," Jesse looked at his brothers, eyes holding hope.

"After a fall like that?" Hardcase was less believing, eyes skeptical.

"We still have a mission to complete," Echo bit his lip, but he had to remind them.

"To heck with the mission! We need to find Ahsoka!" Fives frowned, arms crossed.

"…Rex? What are your orders?" the medic looked at the blonde.

"…" the Captain looked out the hole, turning the ideas and scenarios around in his head. With a deep breathe, he stood up and turned to the others.

"No vod left behind, remember?" he saw their smiles and nods. "I'm sure the General will find a way to improvise," he added, preparing an accenting cable.

* * *

The first thing she felt, was pain. And then numbness. Her head hurt like a Gungan danced on it and her limbs felt like they were made of lead. She managed to crack open her eyes, letting out a groan and coughing as dust floated all around. Breathing was hard and pained, but she managed. However, when the dust settled, she had to open her eyes wide.

There was rubble upon rubble piled atop her legs and up to her stomach. It was only due to the numbness she didn't feel the pain, but also couldn't tell if her legs were crushed.

She closed her eyes again, and tried to focus, to use the Force to free herself, but she was too weak to move more than a few pebbles.

"…At least the… boys are safe," she coughed in between, letting out another grunt as she tried to see up, to where she fell.

"Don't… do anything stupid… vode…" she mumbled before her eyes started slipping and her head dropped in unconsciousness.

* * *

"See anything?" he heard them asked as he slowly descended the side of the cliff. Looking down, he tried to check with his visor, but found nothing.

"Not yet," Fives answered, seeing Kix moving down behind him.

"Nothing's better than a dead body," the medic muttered, frowning under his bucket.

"Let's not talk like that just yet, okay boys?" Rex called from the lowest point, looking up.

"I hope the General found a way to work around the fact we didn't do our part," Jesse mused, his eyes fixed on the cable.

"We'll find out when we get outta this place…" Hardcase leaned out the hole a bit.

"Let's just hope we do get out…" Echo let out a small sigh.

"What did I say about that kind of talk?" the trio could _almost see_ the Captain's glare.

"Sorry sir!" Echo gave an automatic salute, much to the amusement of his brothers.

" _Shadow Squad, are you there?! Pick up!_ " their communicators lit up, the angry voice of Skywalker in their buckets.

"…Rex here sir," the Captain picked up, settling his feet on a small ledge on the wall.

" _Where the kriff were you? What happened to the plan?_ " the soldiers winced from his tone.

"Things got… complicated, sir. We had to reroute our path. We don't think we can make it back in time for pickup," Rex looked up, at the shadows of his brothers.

"… _Damnit Rex, you better make it out of there,"_ there was a pause before the man spoke again. " _And where's Ahsoka?"_

"…" none of the boys answered.

" _Captain?"_ Rex wasn't sure what to say, so he just turned off the com. link, making the others look in surprise.

"Let's keep moving…" was the only thing he said before moving down again.

* * *

She regained herself after… she wasn't sure how long. Only that there was some more rubble falling down, accompanied by distant calls and scraps of durasteel boots against the rocky cliff.

She licked her lips and found them dry and dusty, but her mouth had a faint taste of copper. Blood… well, it wasn't much, but she was starting to fear how bad her injuries were. And then a vague yell from above got her attention.

She saw shadows moving about, familiar forms and voices, but couldn't really place them in her daze. But as soon as the first figure broke through the dust infested section where she was lying, she found herself a lot more aware.

" _No… what are… they doing?"_ she couldn't tell if they've seen her, but she hated how much she wanted them to. They were supposed to finish the mission, not search for her. She wished she could be mad at them, but really, she was so grateful.

She tried calling out, but her throat was dry and harsh. All she managed was a grunt. But she tried harder, swallowing and hoping to at least be able to form a word.

"Vode!" she managed. It was short, simple, but carried enough weight and meaning that anyone who hears it will know.

* * *

" _Vode_!" everyone heard the echo and they all turned to the source.

"Found her!" Rex yelled, his visor picking up the small and still form of the Commander. "She's alive, but buried under a ton of rubble!" he added, heartrate spiking.

"I need to get to her, fast!" Kix was close to jumping off and hoping he'd land next to her.

"Right, let's move!" Fives descended faster, keeping his hopes high.

"They found her…" the three at the hole shared a relived look, before Echo's communicator beeped to life.

" _Echo! What is going on around there?! Ahsoka isn't picking up, Rex is ignoring my calls and I can't even reach Fives!"_ Skywalker sounded madder than before.

The three looked at each other in panic, not sure what to say or if to say anything at all. So, before any of them could do anything, Jesse grabbed the com. link and turned it off.

"…Rex and Fives really are rubbing off on us…" Jesse looked at the unit, shaking his head.

* * *

"Ahsoka! Ahsoka, can you hear me?!" she heard someone call and woke up again. She hadn't even realized she fell asleep…

"Y-Yeah, Kix…" she grunted out, forcing a small as she spotted three familiar looking buckets.

"Good, we though we lost you there for a second," she could almost see Rex's relived smile.

"Nah, it's gonna take more than… a pile of rocks to… take me out," she was close to laughing that time, but pain took over.

"Well of course, you're our sister. You survive us all the time," she actually did laugh at Fives' comment, even if she regretted it soon after.

"Stay still, please," the worry in the medic's voice put her at ease. He had this. He'd get her fixed up in no time.

"How bad is it?" Rex sounded more worried than she thought, but maybe she was just imagining it.

"We need to move the rubble anyway," Fives was already moving, standing by one of the larger parts.

* * *

It took a couple of minutes for Fives and Rex to clear away most of the rubble, while Kix was by her side, giving her some medication and painkillers.

"Alright, last one," the two heaved the big chunk off, letting to roll somewhere off. The medic moved by her legs quickly, giving them a quick check, while the Captain went to her side now, offering a hand.

"Well, they're not _too_ badly damaged, given what fell on them…" Kix mused, gently touching her left leg. She winced and pulled hard on Rex's arm, almost tripping the man over.

"And the nerves aren't damaged," he stood up, and checked the other leg. This time, she was ready and bit her lip.

"I'd say she'll be fine after a dip in the bacta tank and a lot of bedrest."

"Heh, we might need to set up some guards for that," Fives chuckled and helped her up as well. "She hates bedrest as much as us."

"Well, I've got so… many older brothers to look up to… You've… rubbed off on me," she grunted a few times, her legs hurting her more than she'd care to admit. But after the failed attempt at helping her stand, the Captain got on his knees with his back to her.

"Hop on; I'll carry you to the top."

"Medic's orders – you're not walking, climbing, jumping or whatever the kriff else up there."

"Aww, why does Rex always get to carry her?"

She started laughing, full out, sitting there on the ground. The boys shared a look and she knew they were smiling as well, but she couldn't help it. She loved her dorks of brothers.

* * *

The journey up felt long and exhausting, for all of them, and the Padawan actually fell asleep on the Captain's back. She felt safe enough, knowing they wouldn't let anything happen to her. And they wouldn't.

"She's alright," Fives was the first one up, telling the others. "Asleep, but okay."

"Good, 'cause the General called a couple more times…" Hardcase looked ready to jump out the hole.

"Right… the General…" Rex sounded as if he had forgotten all about it.

"How about we get Ahsoka somewhere safe before any of us thinks about deserting, okay? Okay!" Kix interrupted, clapping his hands.

"Good idea. One question though," Jesse laughed. "How the kriff are we getting out of here, without Ahsoka's help?" the soldiers all shared a quick look.

"…Should I call the General back?" Echo already had a finger above the com. link.

"Let's just… take the path we were supposed for the mission… And hope nothing shoots at us," Rex suggested, checking over his shoulder for the Jedi. She was still asleep, and they were going to make sure she stays like that. Even if they have to work around the whole damned droid factory.

* * *

 **Cut! I figured I could leave this one off as it was, but sorry if it ended too suddenly**  
 **unicornmeat3 \- thanks for the request, and I hope you found this... satisfactory. **  
**Hope you all enjoyed, and if you did, fancy a review? I _love_ hearing from you folk and it just makes me days reading what you write!**  
 **Till next time~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Alrighty, here's the new one! Kinda short, because it wasn't a request, but something I really wanted to do. (Did anyone else feel like there wasn't that much of an emotional impact after the Citadel? Or, is that just me?)  
Anyway, this one might be kinda cut-and-dry, BUT is kinda... related? Parallel? To one of the small stories in the very first chapter - you'll know which one when you read =P**

unicornmeat3: Thank you so much! I'm so happy you liked it! =D But hey, always feel free to drop a request! They're more fun to do!

Kondoru: Thanks, I'm glad you did! And they would, yeah. Kinda their nature (as both Brothers and clones)

Guest: That he is, yeah xD

 **Anyway, feel free to give some ideas/prompts/requests! I got nothin'  
Read, review and enjoy ^^**

* * *

 _ **He tried to act brave in front of his brothers. He had to. The older ones had better things to worry about and the younger ones looked up to much too much. But alone, he couldn't take it. However, a sister is none of those things…**_

"Fives…" he heard Rex call and paused in his step.

"Rex?" he looked over his shoulder, forcing out his usually joyous smile.

"…If- If you need to talk. About what happened… About Ec-," the Captain had taken a careful step forward, arm reaching out.

"Thank you, Rex," Fives gave a small nod, moving a step back himself. "But I'm fine." He knew the blonde saw right through him – always did. But he had enough to worry about as it was, he can't burden him with his own problems.

"Just know that I know how it feels…" Rex saw he wouldn't get to help and looked away.

"…I know…" Fives lowered his own eyes as well, recalling the things he's heard about the man. "If I'm excused…"

"Get some rest."

They parted with a nod, the ARC still feeling the Captain's eyes on his back, but ignored it. He passed Commander Cody who gave him a similar look Rex did, if only a bit unsure. Jesse and Kix were in the hanger as well, taking care of all who made it back. He moved quickly, trying to avoid them asking about… about…

He turned the corner, heading to the barracks, passing a few more brothers. Out of sight of the others, his shell was slowly starting to crack.

" _ **Breathe, Fives, or you'll hit a wall or something."**_

He stopped suddenly, breathe hitched. It was him… his voice. But he didn't even bother turning around – he knew he wasn't there. Closing his eyes, he moved again, faster this time and arrived at the barracks. They were mostly empty, with everyone being busy around the ship. He was grateful for that and stumbled to his bed, taking quick and ragged breathes.

" _This is our chance!" he had yelled, grabbing a shield and running to the ship._

" _Watch out!" he tried to warn him, but was too slow._

 _An explosion, a broken helmet. No body. "ECHO!"_

* * *

There was a touch on his shoulder and he spun around, getting dizzy a bit and only saw an orange blob. There was something in his eyes… tears. _Was he crying?_ He blinked rapidly, trying to get the liquid out and shook his head, until he was able to properly see.

"…A-Ahsoka?" he choked out, seeing her worried and slightly startled look. "W-What are you doing here?" there was no one else around but her.

"…I came to check on you…" she whispered, looking away. "I could feel your sorrow through the Force… It was like a giant wave of pain and sadness…" she admitted, meeting his eyes.

"…I'm fine, really," he tried so hard to force another smile, but it came out more broken than a droid head after an explosion.

"…" she was silent for a few seconds, clearly thinking of something. And then, she spoke. "Rex once told me that… I don't need to hide my feelings in front of him or you boys… I can show how I really feel, because you aren't Jedi… You won't judge…" she was averting her eyes again. "You don't have to be brave in front of me either…" she didn't sound very sure herself, but Fives found it hard to breathe again.

"As an older sister, I need to take care of my brothers," she looked at him, one of the gentlest and kindest smiles he's ever seen on her face. And he broke…

"If I had just been faster…" he closed his eyes, falling to his knees. "If he'd just- listened!" he knew the Jedi could feel all his emotions whipping around, but couldn't stop himself. "He should have seen it'd be pointless! Should have just – just stayed where we were!" he hitched again, sniffing. "I didn't even… get to say goodbye…" he was looking at the ground, where someone kneeled soon after and he felt arms wrap around his neck.

"I'm so, _so_ sorry about Echo…" she whispered, carefully and softly.

"…He was the last one…" he put his head into her shoulder, hating his quickly he gave in. "Everyone else… Droid Bait, Cutup, Heavy… and now Echo…" he felt her tighten the hug and his shoulders dropped. "I'm the last one…"

* * *

They stayed like that for a while, kneeling on the ground in a not-so-comfortable-hug, until Fives pulled away, giving a small nod. He looked at her with some shame for allowing his emotions to burst like that, but she was only accepting.

"I'm sure your brothers would be proud of you and want you to keep going… And, I can't really imagine what it's like, but I feel like you got new brothers in the 501st… Everyone feels each other's pain…" she fumbled slightly with her words. "Trust them, like they trust you."

"…You're right… I'm not the only one who lost Echo… Everyone did… Including you," he blinked, just realizing that. "I'm just being selfish."

"No, no you're not," she said back instantly, giving him a slightly angered look. "You were closest to Echo, out of everyone! You have every right to be as so upset – if not more!" he smiled at her, of how she clearly wanted him to feel okay with all of this.

"If you say so, vod'ika," she looked confused and he had to laugh at that.

"Hey! I'm still older than you!"

"Depends on how you look at it."

"No fair!"

"Totally fair. Besides, you're shorter than us."

"So is Master Yoda!"

"…He's special."

"…Fair enough."

They looked at each other, both standing now, before they started laughing. It's a habit in the 501st - after a heavy and emotional day, the best thing to do, is try to counter it with humor. Sometimes it works, sometimes it doesn't. This time, it did.

"Thank you, Ahsoka… Really."

"Anytime vod."

* * *

 **Cut! Yeah, short, but I hope it was at least emotional. Really wanted to see Fives react... worse? Better? To Echo's death. And I love angst and pain. That is all.**  
 **Thanks for reading mate! Hope you enjoyed andddd maybe think of leaving a review? They're super cool and neat and I'd love you forever if you do that!**  
 **Till next time~**


	5. Chapter 5

**And here we are, with another one! Weeee (I'm making these pretty fast, eh?) Came as another adorable request that I couldn't help but do =P**

unicornmeat3: Here you go mate, hope you like this one as well!

DeathGoddesses: The one after Zygerria is great and I'll be doing in next! As for after Umbara, you can read something along those lines in my other story "Aftermath" (but if you still want something from there, you might need to be a bit more specific ^^")

Guest: Yeah, I just wish they would have shown it on the show or something...

 **As always, read, review and enjoy =D**

* * *

 _ **Jedi are pretty powerful and capable. But every now and then, even their Force Magic won't be enough to save them or those near them. That's when good old luck, some intuition and beings of immense power are really helpful.**_

"Any word from Ahsoka?" Anakin asked, standing with his saber drawn in the temporary camp they've made.

"Nothing sir. We can't even track their location," Appo answered, his own concern showing.

"Well, let's just hope she and the rest of the boys get back before we finish up here."

"Sir! Another wave incoming!"

* * *

"Ah blast it!" there was a clank, a crash and a computer voice beeping.

"Way to go Fives! I'm sure that fixed it right up!" a sigh and a growl followed the laugher.

"Jesse, don't provoke him…" the two brothers were already chasing each other around.

"Give it up Echo, they never listen…" another sigh as Jesse tripped and Fives jumped on him.

"They usually listen to you, Kix," the two were almost rolling around now.

"Only when he threatens them with needles Hardcase," they crashed into a tree, shaking it and forcing some of the fruit to drop on their heads.

"C'mon Captain, tell them to stop!" they picked themselves up, covered in a pink remains of whatever fruit it was.

"You boys sure seem calm about us being lost," they finally stopped, walking over to their squad, trying to get the remains off.

Rex sighed again, standing next to a smirking Ahsoka. Kix shook his head as he and Echo walked closer to check for any injuries. Hardcase just stood there, trying not to laugh. They were, at the moment, completely lost in some woods of a planet the Separatists wanted to enslave. They showed up, started a fight, and Ahsoka was supposed to lead a team to infiltrate a base. _At least this one is going better than the last one…_

But they ran into a bit of trouble with a squad of droids. Not hard to take care of, but the clankers managed to hit their navigation system. The planet was already hard and annoying to navigate, the creepy mist wasn't helping, and there are all sorts of rumors about natives getting lost in this place and never coming out. _What a fun place to get lost in…_

"Well, it's totally busted now. Good job Fives," Echo sighed again, picking up what remained of the navigation system his brother had tossed into the ground.

"It was a pile of junk before anyway!" he defended, frowning as the pink color remained on his white armor.

"At least we could have gotten it fixed," Kix slapped his arm away from the scratch on his neck he was trying to poke at.

"Ahsoka, can't you… Force Feel your way out?" Jesse asked, getting a smack from Kix as he moved his arm away from his reach.

"First of all," she could hardly not laugh at that. "I don't 'Force Feel' it – I follow the Force."

"The difference?"

"Second of all," she ignored him completely. "I can't get a read in this place… The forest is interfering with the Force."

"So, we're stuck here?" Hardcase summed up, standing by the medic.

"We keep moving, see where it leads us. Can't get any more lost than we are now," Rex shrugged, seeing the others share a look.

"You sound just like the General…" he frowned, narrowed his eyes and was about to speak, when he felt something brush against his leg.

* * *

Instantly, he pulled out his blasters and aimed at… whatever it was, not even looking close. But he saw it was no droid, not even a monster. It was… a wolf? A small, black-gray wolf, hardly reaching his thigs. As he pointed his weapons at it, the creature sat down and nuzzled its fact against the weapons, it's blue eyes looking at him.

"…What the kriff…?" was heard as no one dared to move.

"I think it likes you, Captain," Hardcase snickered, the blonde still standing still as the animal moved to his legs again.

"What is it?" Ahsoka asked, moving her head to get a better angle. "Never seen anything like it…" she whispered.

"Well, it clearly doesn't want to hurt you," Kix never took his eyes off it.

"Yet," Echo added, hand already reaching for a blaster.

"It's kinda cute…" Jesse spoke up, trying to see past the medic.

"…Think we should take it back to Wolffe?" at that, everyone looked at Fives who had such a serious face; they might have thought he was losing his mind.

"…Whatever this is, it doesn't matter," Rex slowly and carefully lowered his arms, setting his blasters back. "We need to keep moving."

The wolf suddenly stopped moving around the clone and barked, moving away and into the forest. It looked at the Jedi, pausing for a few moments, before running in the same direction and disappearing from view behind some bushes.

"…Well that wasn't weird at all…"

"I think it wants us to follow?" Tano said, still looking at where the wolf had gone.

"It's an animal – probably wants our food."

"Maybe we are the food."

The wolf suddenly rushed back, standing by the edge and wiggling it's tail. It was waiting for them. They all shared a look before the Commander and Captain shrugged and decided to go after it. What's the worst that could happen?

* * *

"Little thing sure knows how to move through all this stuff," Hardcase grumbled, missing a low branch in the mist and smacking into it.

"Are we even sure it's leading us the right way?" Echo mused, ducking under some plant as it hung from a tree.

"Got any better ideas?" Fives looked over his shoulder and smirked, only to smack his head into a trunk a few seconds later.

"Eyes open boys," Rex called, looking back as well and would have faced a similar situation, had the wolf not suddenly stopped and jumped on him.

"Why does it always help you!" Jesse cried, holding his leg where he hit a pile of rocks.

"Maybe because it can tell he's the reasonable and smart one," Kix muttered, swatting away a bug that kept flying around his head.

"Pretty sure it wants to play with his guns…" Ahsoka chuckled, seeing the wolf was again nuzzling against the blonde's legs and sniffing his blasters.

"Maybe you should, I dunno, skip cleaning them for once? Might not be so shiny that it attracts so many weird stuff," Fives rolled his eyes, getting a nod from Hadcase as the Captain gently pushed the animal off and picked himself up.

"Why, you sound almost jealous Fives," Rex smirked, patting the wolf on the head before it started to walk again.

"Am totally not!"

"He wants to keep it for himself."

"ECHO!"

"I thought we said we'd get it for Wolffe?"

"Sure, you do that Jesse. I won't be patching up your sheb after that."

"C'mon Kix, admit it. You'd love to see his reaction as well."

"As long as you boys don't get yourselves killed, be my guests."

"Rex, are you sure that's a good idea? These are our brothers after all…"

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?!" they all pretty much yelled as their commanding officers shared a laugh.

* * *

"Hey look! I see the edge of the woods!" Ahsoka pointed at where the light was coming in and where the wolf was clearly waiting for them.

"Little thing really saved us," Rex smiled, walking a bit faster to get out.

"Finally! Thought we'd never get out," Echo smiled, almost running.

"Race ya to the ship!" Fives blew past him, jumping over some roots.

"Oh no you don't!" both Jesse and Hardcase laughed, running after him, while Echo and Kix just shared a sigh, following more slowly behind.

"Where do they get the energy…" Ahsoka mused, shaking her head.

"They let it out after keeping it pent up for a while," Rex shrugged before pausing. "Say, where did our little friend go?" he hadn't seen the wolf leave or anything…

"What's that?" the Jedi pointed at a figure standing in the mist. They looked humanoid, but there was a glow about them… A closer look showed black-gray clothing and hair, with bright blue eyes and wolf-like ears.

"…Is that-?"

"Probably…"

"So did we-?"

"I think so…"

"…"

"…"

"Should we tell-?"

"Best not…"

"Agreed."

"…We should leave."

"Yeah."

The two quickly moved out the woods, not even looking back, but could have sworn they heard a soft chuckle echoing all around. They didn't really know what that was all about, and they didn't have the energy to ask about it. Maybe Ahsoka would, sometime later. But right now, she just wanted to get back to the ship.

* * *

 **Cut! Sorry if it (again) ends kinda strangely, but honestly, this is all mostly for fun. unicornmeat3 \- hope this one came out alright and kinda what you imagined ^^**  
 **Remember everyone, I got a few more Star Wars stories about, so feel free to check those out!**  
 **Anyway, I hope you enjoyed and if you fancy, review it? It'd mean a great deal and make my boring day!**  
 **Till next time~**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, so, first off, I want to really apologize for this chapter. I tried turning it around three times to Friday, but. just. couldn't. work it! *sobbing in a corner* I'm so sorry, especially since this was a request**

unicornmeat3: I'm glad you liked it =D And the eye color was more based on the fact blue is the good(ish) side of the Force and all, but that's a nice thing to know xD And sure, no need to rush

Rohirrim Girl 2187: Thanks! It was part of the request, so whatever works, right?

The True Nobody: Thank you! That's an interesting idea, I'll try working on it next time ^^ (Though, do you have any specific idea or doesn't it really matter?) Hope you enjoy the rest to come

 **Okay, so, like I said, this was a request that I feel like I buchered... Sorry about that DeathGoddesses...**

* * *

 _ **They were all called slaves and after experiencing how it truly is, they might see something differently. Her people may be free, but their scars would remain. She was more worried about him and what he believes now…**_

After freeing the Togrutas, everyone stayed on Master Koon's cruiser until the _Resolute_ and _Negotiator_ would come and pick them up. She walked with the other Jedi and the Senator, happy that her people were safe, despite what the Senator had told her. She had sensed Master Kenobi's feelings when they first reunited – how scared, guilty and ashamed he was. But so far, he seems to be doing better. Compared to his slavery, she got off very easy. That's when her thoughts carried her to the other person who was with Obi-Wan…

He just wanted to get a shower and sleep after what happened, but knew there was so much more to do. He was ready to go about his duties, when Kix suddenly pulled him to the side, shoved him to sit on some crates and quickly began an inspection. Seems like the _Resolute_ was already here.

"Kix, what are you doing?" he sighed, not really having the energy to fight the medic.

"Take a guess," Kix replied, peeling away the armor to check for wounds.

"Honestly, this is unnecessary," Rex muttered but took off most of the Zygerrian armor. He was glad to finally be out of that uncomfortable piece of dong.

"Aha, turn around," the medic nodded, carefully pushing the Captain to get a look at his back. He cursed, loudly, at the burn marks, bruises and cuts.

"I've had worse…" Rex grumbled, wincing slightly as the man pressed some disinfection on the wounds. "Besides, General Kenobi is far worse off."

"First off, yes you were, but that doesn't mean anything. Second, he's a Jedi and there are other medics around. Third, this will hurt," Kix said rapidly, rubbing the cut and cleaning it out. He felt the man shake and heard a muffled groan of pain.

"Rex!" he heard his name and looked up, seeing Jesse and Fives running towards him.

"Don't make a fuss," he muttered back, glad to still be avoiding a lot of attention so far.

"What's it gonna take for you to, I don't know, skip a mission? Near death experience didn't work, slavery doesn't work, _Krell_ didn't work for crying out loud!" Fives threw his arms in the air, trying to be upset but was looking more like he was pouting.

"If that time comes, you'll know about it," Rex smirked, letting out a hiss as Kix placed a batca patch on his shoulder.

"Rex?" that time it was more silent, and the brothers turned around, seeing Ahsoka standing there, a look of concern on her face.

"Ahsoka," he nodded back, keeping her eyes. "Are you alright? Seeing your own people like that… Can't be easy," he wasn't sure what to say, but that was the truth.

"Me? You were the one who was forced to work a mine…" she gave a weak smile, stepping closer. As she looked around the soldiers, her eyes dropped.

"What's wrong, Commander?" Jesse asked, sharing a look with his brothers.

"…It's just-" she bit her lip. "I was… thinking. About how, a lot of people see – see you all as slaves to the Republic…"

The clones shared a look, even Kix pausing to join in the confusion. Rex was looking at the ground, recalling what Slick had said so long ago. Seeing how real slaves were handled, he couldn't really draw a comparison. But looking at it more closely…  
They were all bought, then trained or rehabilitated into working, never really getting a say in the matter. They had to follow orders, do as they were told and were expendable. None of them even had any real rights… So, maybe clones and slaves weren't as different as everyone's been telling each other.

"It's just – I see you all as family! And, I was imagining, if instead of the Togrutas – my people, those slaves would have been you. All of you. I – I don't think-!" she shook her head, before feeling a comforting arm on both her shoulders. Looking up, she saw both ARC Troopers had their hands on her shoulders, small smiles on their faces.

"You shouldn't worry about us, Ahsoka," Kix gave a more confidant grin. "We're better off than your people were, so please, focus on them."

"…If you say so," she sighed, looking down. "I'm just glad everyone made it back alright," she smiled, before her eyes landed on the blonde. "Well, mostly."

"Hey, I think we did alright in our situation," Rex shrugged, but winced as the wounds stung.

"…How many were lost?" Jesse asked, letting his arm drop. He saw the Captain look away, and the Padawan take a deep breathe.

"Many, but… they'll move on. They won't forget, but they won't let what happened there control them… They said they'd be joining the Republic," she managed a smile, eyes brighter than before.

"At least something good came out of all this hell," Rex sighed, finally feeling Kix had finished up with his inspection. "But did they ever hurt you?"

"I was in a cage for most of the time… Could have escaped at any time really, but the view was nice," she turned to humor, as they always do in these situations.

"We are never letting just you three on a mission again," Fives blinked, trying to wrap his head around everything. "You get into way too much trouble."

"Like you're any better," she countered, hands on her hips. "Besides, I thought you all enjoyed protecting the younger siblings?"

"Yeah, but that's usually when the vod'ika can't defend themselves. You can clear an entire squadron of droids," Jesse pointed out, at which everyone laughed.

"Fair enough."

* * *

 **Cut! Oh brother am I frustrated with this chapter, but I just didn't find anything to work with... Hopefully the others will be better...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay, here's the new one (hopefully better than the last one) as another request! Yey xD**

Dumbledore19: Thanks! I'm so glad you're enjoying it so much!

Courtly Mayhem: Thank you so much! Given how I felt about the last one, hearing it was good is great! And I did try to make the comparisons as understandable as I could ^^"

The True Nobody: Here you go mate, hope you like it =D

 **I honestly kinda like how this one came out? Though it's a tad short in my opinion...  
Read, review and enjoy ^^**

* * *

 _ **They were known to be reckless – all from the General to the shinie. But there are times, when the risks are too great. The soldiers know those are their risks to take, but a certain sister doesn't realize that.**_

The shots of blaster fire rang throughout the hall, the fall of metal and the screeches of droids as they got it. It only lasted for a few minutes, before things calmed down. The siren blaring in the background and red light indicated that the whole place was about to go up in flames pretty soon.

"All clear," Rex did a quick scan, twirling his blasters before setting them in the hostlers.

"Commander, how are things on your end?" Jesse asked, finally having a few second to breathe.

" _Working my way back,_ " Ahsoka answered and they heard the familiar sound of a lightsaber slicing through metal.

"Should we wait for you?" Fives was still covering the north side, blasters at the ready.

" _No, go ahead without-,_ " she cut herself off and so did her running.

"Commander?" Rex asked, hint of concern in his voice.

" **Facility destruction imminent in 5 minutes. Please evacuate,** " the monotone voice rang throughout the base as the soldiers shared a look.

"Ahsoka!" the Captain tried again, already moving to where she was supposed to be.

" _I found some plans for a new droid facility,_ " she answered and there was a rapid pressing of buttons.

"Doesn't matter, we need to leave!" Rex frowned and turned a corner, only to be meet with another squad of droids.

" _Go on without me! I'll meet you there,_ " she called back, the activation of her saber and deflection of blaster fire telling she had company.

"No! We're not leaving you!" Fives looked panicked actually, as he seemed ready to run past the enemies. "Not leaving another vod behind!"

"Fives! Stop!" Jesse called after him, trying to grab his arm but was too slow. He saw the blonde hissing a curse and looked at him. Jesse himself seemed highly concerned, but Fives just wouldn't stop.

Rex waited for the fire to die down for a few seconds before jumping from his cover and knocking the ARC Trooper to the ground. He was afraid something like this would happen to the poor kid… The Citadel and Umbara haven't healed yet – Echo's and Hardcase's deaths haven't left him. And now Ahsoka was facing a near identical situation. But he had to stop the idiot before he hurt himself.

"We're leaving!" he yelled over the blaster fire, to everyone who could hear him.

"But-!"

"She can handle herself!"

Fives saw that the Captain hated leaving just as much as he did, but still did so. For everyone's sake. So with a weak nod, he calmed himself and followed his brothers as they ran towards the exit.

* * *

"I see them!" Kix called, spotting the three figures running out of the facility. "But where's Commander T-?" he didn't get to finish before the whole place blew up.

The three clones closest dropped to the ground, finding some cover behind a broken AAT tank, but still felt the shock.

"AHSOKA!" Fives yelled and Jesse barely had enough time to pull him back behind the safety of the broken tank. Rex himself had a painful flashback of the Citadel, where the ARC had yelled for his lost brother…

When the explosion died down the three rushed to where the rest where, with Kix already at the ready for any injuries.

"Is Ahsoka here?" the Captain had ask as soon as he could, seeing the rest of his brothers share a confused look.

"No, wasn't she with you?" Tup asked, seeing the pained look of the three veterans.

"She was supposed to meet us here aft-," but he didn't get to finish as figure jumped in the middle of the small group.

"Sorry I'm late boys," Ahsoka smiled, ash and soot covering her face and clothes. There seemed to be a burn on her left arm, one Kix was already inspecting.

* * *

"You made it!" Jesse smiled, close to hugging the Padawan.

"You had us worried," Fives let out a breath of relief.

"You nearly got yourself killed," Rex said firmly, a frown on his face. "That was too dangerous!"

"But I got the plans," she pulled out the data chip, a grin on her face.

"That's not the point!" the Captain got everyone to pause as he stood in front of the Jedi.

"I don't see why you're so upset. Everything worked out fine in the end."

"Yeah, it did. But if it hadn't? If you were caught in the explosion?"

"But, I wasn't."

"You could have easily been! That was a needless risk you took for something that isn't as important."

"As important as what?" she actually look up in confusion.

"Your life, Ahsoka! Or don't you care?" Rex seemed shocked by his own words and they all figured the tension from the past missions has finally caught up with him.

"…" she remained silent, eyes lowered to the ground.

"…Look," the Captain let out a tired sigh, running a hand through his hair. "You get upset when _we_ risk our necks, right?" she only nodded, still not looking at him.

"Well, imagine how _we_ feel, when our little sister goes off risking her own life. Our job is to protect you as best we can, so when you run off like that…"

"But Anakin does it all the time!" she finally looked at him, a hint of betrayal in her eyes.

"Yes, yes he does. But he's older, stronger and more experienced than you, understand?" Rex gently set a hand on her shoulder. He doesn't recall the last time he had to lecture someone, let alone Ahsoka.

"…So, I get to do all that when I'm older?" she smiled and he laughed, shaking his head. The rest of them snickered as the tension broke.

"Not on my watch," the Captain grinned, letting his arm drop.

"Don't take it to heart Ahsoka," Fives put in casually. "He doesn't let any of us do reckless stuff either. Except himself," that eared nods from the soldiers.

"Yeah, clearly hasn't stopped us though," Jesse added, giving a wink.

"Alright everyone, time to get back," Rex rolled his eyes, seeing the rest were still laughing. "Wouldn't want to keep the General waiting."

* * *

As they started to move, Ahsoka took hold of his forearm, stalling him for a few seconds. He looked down, surprised by her action. Was she hurt?

"…Sorry, for worrying you all so much… I promise I'll try and keep what you told me in mind," she fumbled slightly with the words.

"I guess that's as best as I'll get out of you, huh?" Rex moved his arm and patted her head.

"Hey, maybe I like it when my vode worry about me," she winked and he had to shake his head again, before hearing the rest of the boys up ahead.

"Race ya back to base!"

"Oh, you are so on!"

"Fives, Jesse, that's a six hectometers distance!"

"Give it up Kix, they never learn…"

* * *

 **Cut! So, I hope you enjoyed The True Nobody and thanks for the request!**  
 **Also, if you my lovely readers, don't want the chapters to keep ending in this banter/happy do tell, because I love these kinds of ending. I can always do angsty/dark/gritty ones as well, and if you've got a prompt for it, ask away! Can even be a slight AU or 'What if' =P**  
 **Anyway, hope you enjoyed, thanks for reading, and feel free to review! I love hearing what you all think of these stories!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay, here's the new one - started it before anyone sent in the requests, so I'll work on those next!**

Dumbledore19: Thanks! And well yeah, they are all so bitter-sweet in my opinion

Rohirrim Girl 2187: Hah, trust me, I know brother-sister relationship. Got two older ones, so I got a few things I can work with =P

The True Nobody: Thank you! I'm so glad you enjoyed it!

julyza: I am not familiar with Mean Girls, but I can look it up (the cafeteria scene you say?) And the 501st showing her around is part of that scene, or a different request?

unicornmeat3: Thanks! That one might take a bit for me to figurer out the main things and all, but I can try my best!

 **So this one is mainly just... stress relief. Nothing to be taken seriously so please, just, enjoy it xD**

* * *

 _ **There are things he can handle, like battling horde after horde of droids. He can handle being thrown off a giant wall and then caught by an invisible force inches before hitting the ground. Heck, he can handle leading the 501**_ _ **st**_ _ **into battle! But what he can't handle, is his younger brothers and their adopted sister doing pranks on everyone before he's had his first mug of caf. No. Thank. You.**_

They finally had a few days of a breather after the long and exhausting week of constant battle. The Techno Union just wouldn't give ground and their weapons were always so annoying to deal with. But, they managed and were now enjoying some well eared rest. Or, attempting to anyway…

"Man, I am starving!" Jesse sighed, hands behind his head as he walked.

"I hear that. It was a long battle," Kix nodded, stretching his arms. It was still early as they walked to the mess hall, hoping to avoid the flood of brothers that was to come. Most were still sleeping, but they knew Fives and Hardcase had gotten up surprisingly early.

"Let's just hope Hardcase didn't eat everything yet," they laughed as they opened the door, stepping inside. And then everything went to hell…

The doors locked behind them, the lights were turned off and there was an animalistic growl echoing all around them.

"What the kriff is this?" Jesse yelled, checking the door to see what's wrong.

"I got a bad feeling about this…" Kix whispered, eyeing the darkness. He accidentally bumped into his brother, causing both of them to jump. But before either had a chance to say anything, the lights were turned back on and they screamed at what they saw.

* * *

"Man, I don't remember the last time I slept so good," Zed laughed, looking at the others.

"Haha, yeah, true. I could get used to it," Vid yawned, smiling.

"We got a few days now, so we better make the most of it," Tup grinned, turning the corner.

"You rookies have it easy. Wait until the General gets another of his special ideas," Fiddle shook his head, recalling the many plans.

"C'mon, let the boys have their fun," Joker rolled his eyes, nudging his brother in the arm.

"Yeah, I remember you said the same thing when you first joined," Hopper smirked, seeing the door now.

The six clones were making their way down the hall, to the mess. A few others were awake, in the refreshers or just stretching their legs.

"Okay, okay, fine!" Fiddle said as they opened the door, surprised to find the whole place still empty.

"Looks like we're the first ones here," Tup blinked when they entered, going towards the kitchen when…

"Why is the cooking droid offline?" Joker looked in confusion.

Suddenly, there was a noise as they looked to the cupboard, which was open wide, moving slowly as if being blown by a wind.

"This is weird…" they scanned the room, but found no danger. Just what was going on?

"Isn't it a bit too quiet?" Tup asked, not hearing a thing. It might still be a bit early, but there was at least a constant buzz on the ship.

"Yeah, what's up with that?" Joker looked to his right, before letting out a shriek. "Fiddle?! Hopper?!" he turned around, but couldn't see either of his brothers.

"Vid's gone too!" Tup and Zed panicked, moving closer to the pilot.

That's when the plates started flying all over the cafeteria, crashing into various places. The cupboards were slamming shut and open, with glasses falling all around. The trio tried to make a run for it, but a table was flipped and flung in their way, effectively stopping them. Sudden laughter filled the mess hall and they turned around, each letting out a yell.

* * *

"What was that?" Appo asked as he raced down the hall.

"You got me," Kano was already running scenarios in his head.

"Think we're under attack?" Dogma was right behind them.

"That's impossible!" Oz added, rounding the corner.

"Whatever it is, we'll find out soon," Niner grumbled as they ran towards the door.

"HELP!" they saw Joker, Zed and Tup in the middle of the hall, hiding behind a table as all sorts of items flew around the room.

"What the-?!" the new arrivals were frozen.

"Hurry! Before the doors close!" instinctively, Appo shoved the nearest brother out the still open door, and that just happened to be Dogma.

"Get the Captain or General or Commander!" he yelled before the doors closed and locked yet again. The ones inside heard a grumble, some more laughter and then the lights were turned off again.

Dogma raced down the hall again, passing the confused and surprised brothers. He was aiming for the Captain's cabin, which was down the hall and left. He could almost see the door now, when a shadow suddenly stepped into his way and he crashed into them. There was a clung as he dropped on his behind, dizzy and looked up, ready to yell. But he couldn't as his eyes opened wide, seeing who stood before him.

He couldn't even speak before the figure grabbed him, hand over his mouth and dragged him to the side, never letting go. Dogma thrashed, trying to break free. He was so close to the Captain and he would figure this out.

"Don't be such a killjoy," there was a sudden tear as he felt someone press over his mouth. A second later, he saw it was silver duct tape, and a couple moments later, his arms, legs and even around his chest was tied with it. But that wasn't enough as the figure hummed and dragged him off, towards the cafeteria…

* * *

He woke up due to all the chatter going around his room. Why were they so chatty so early in the morning? Or was he just grumpy? Probably that – hasn't had his morning caf just yet…

With a sigh, he made his way out, rubbing his face. The mess hall was pretty close, so he could grab his caf and work on those reports.

As he walked, he saw the halls were surprisingly… empty. And silent. The closer to the mess he walked, the stranger it got.

"They better not be having another food fight…" Rex muttered, already imagining another explanation for everything. But as it turned out, that wasn't the case…

The doors opened and he suddenly regretted ever waking up this morning. There were at least three fires in the mess, Jesse, Kix and Appo were huddled behind a table, with Jesse being tied up in a rope. Tup, Zed, Vid, Gim and Remond were running around, being chased by the droid cook. Joker, Hopper, Fiddle, Diver and Sky were tied together by a chain, trying to walk around but had problems. He saw Dogma, Link and Mako duct taped to the walls. Kano, Viper, Diz and Cinder all had some sort of bowl on their head or stuck on their arms. And in the middle of it all, Fives, Hardcase and Echo were laughing, with Ahsoka using the Force to do all kinds of things.

"Oh, morning Captain!" they called, their voices a bit too high for his liking. So they were all on some sugar rush… just perfect.

"Nope, not worth it…" he closed his eyes, trying to calm himself. "It's too early," he really wished he'd have gotten at least one mug of caf before all of this. With a deep sigh, he turned around, not giving a second glance at the chaos in the mess hall and walked down the left corridor.

"Morning Rex," Skywalker greeted and the blonde nodded back, before pausing.

"…Heading to the mess, sir?" he looked over his shoulder.

"Yeah, need to eat something before I take care of all the reports," the General sighed, running a hand over his face.

"…I suggest you reconsider that sir…" the Captain said, eyes going to the door. When he got a confused look back, he shrugged. "I hear the nearby planets have amazing take out. Maybe even caf. We could go there," he suggested, trying to lower the suspicion.

"…I shouldn't even open that door, should I?"

"Best not to sir."

There was a crash, a yell, a curse and they both sighed. Yeah, take out sounds amazing right now.

* * *

 **Cut! I had a different summary planned for this one, since the current one spoils everything, but well, it's still kinda hilarious.**  
 **Just want to toss this one: I got a couple more Star Wars stories you can check out, so feel free to do so! Also, a reminder you can find me on tumblr _ Shadow-is-upon-us _and _brothers-all_ Feel free to drop an ask or prompt! **  
**Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed and if you did, maybe review? That'd be really great! Thanks!**  
 **Till next time~**


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay so, another request, but it's really short because it's supposed to be a Mean Girls AU (the cafeteria scene more precisely)**

Rohirrim Girl 2187: There are times when even they can't handle these idiots =P

Dumbledore19: Thanks, glad you liked it xD

RebelStarbirdPadawan: Thank you! And you really want someone to cry, huh? xD (I'll work on it as soon as I can!)

Guest: Glad to see you agree =D

The True Nobody: That'd be interesting to write - I'll give it my best shot ^^

 **I'd just like to mention that, the requests will come as I received them. Which means, first come first serve. The next few are all requests, so please just be a bit patient until yours comes along. Thanks!  
Okay so, julyza \- hope you like this one**

* * *

 _ **Ahsoka's first day on the Resolute was… interesting, to say the least. And maybe seeing how different the clones were among each other was better than she imagined.**_

"Alright Snips, this is your new home," Skywalker said as they boarded the _Resolute_. Things on Christophsis were taken care of and the 501st had a bit of time before they had their next assignment. The clones walked up and around the ship, many just… ignoring the new Jedi for now. It was still all a bit too new for them.

"Captain Rex will show you around," the said man was just trying to get past them when he stopped mid-step, letting out a sigh.

"Thanks!" Ahsoka grinned, looking up at him. Her own joyfulness actually made him smile and he nodded inside the ship.

"Let's go kid. You got a few things to learn."

They walked down the hall, the Captain greeting the passing brothers with the Padawan trying to copy him. A few nodded or saluted back, but most just gave her a slightly confused and surprised look.

"This is the mess hall," Rex said, opening the door and revealing the place. Almost every table was filled, with soldiers coming or going.

"Over there you have the pilots," he pointed at the long table, filled with chatting brothers. "From bombers, gunships to the Star Cruisier – they're all there. Usually joking about crash landings, talking about maneuvers and arguing who did a better barrel roll," he grinned at her amused expression.

"Shadow Squadron is our best flight group – usually flying along the General. Joker, Hawk and Fiddle usually handle transportation or pickup – you should remember them. Hopper, Bang and Zoom take care of the bombers. Very proud of that," he laughed himself, recalling the few times those idiots had fought over their kill counter.

"That's where you have the medic – well, half of them. The rest are probably working, damn workaholics…" Rex sighed and Ahsoka saw the few clones talking.

"They are the scariest people you will ever meet and are not scared to abuse their power. Also reckless more than any other brother, if the need arises. They work their shebs off, and are kinda hypocrites but no one dares say anything," he shuddered as he recalled the last time someone tried to get Kix to sleep.

"Then you have the heavy weapon and bomb experts. They can be… special, at times, but are some of the most relaxed men around. Being in a constant proximity of something that might blow you up does that apparently," they both grinned at that. "You should get familiar with at least one – Hardacase if you're lucky, otherwise try Blazer. Avoid Nitro if you can," she mentally noted those names, feeling like it's best she follows.

"Those are shinies – your kind," he smirked at her boggled expression. "What? They're new comers, just like you."

"Yeah, but I'm a Padawan!"

"And they're soldiers."

She wanted to say something back, but considered not to, instead looking at the ground. That's right – she need experience to gain the respect of these men. Just like their own brothers.

"That was the quick of it," Rex said as they walked down the hall again.

"You have a lot to keep to memory, huh?" she asked, looking up at him.

"Comes with the job. A job, that'll also be yours, _Commander_ ," he smirked as he used the title, rounding the corner.

"Does that include dealing with the bomb experts?" she ran after him, teasing.

"Probably. But don't worry, they'll be extra careful with a vod'ika near them," he continued walking, but she stopped in her tracks.

"What's a 'vodka'?"

* * *

 **Cut! As I said, really short and sorry about that, but I just watched the cafeteria scene and that's about... 2 minutes? So I don't really know what else I could have added here**  
 **Anyway, thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed this one and do review!**  
 **Till next time~**


	10. Chapter 10

**Aannnnd the new one. Which is a request, so, let's see how I did, eh?**  
 **Okay so... Listen, everyone. I know not all my stories/chapters whatever are gonna be good. I'm human and I can screw up a chapter or something. But if you put in a request, and I do it - at least have the decency to review on that chapter, okay? Thanks**

Rohirrim Girl 2187: They would explain it after a while yeah (just enjoying her confusion) Also, do they have vodka as a drink in Star Wars? Maybe xD

 **So unicornmeat3 wanted another request, but this one is tied in with Chapter 5  
As always, read, review and enjoy**

* * *

 _ **Geonosis – a planet of death, blood and memories. And now, it just might be their tomb. But as it happens, an encounter from long ago helps them out. Apparently a powerful entity has taken a liking to them.**_

"This dust ball again…" she heard them grumble as the gunship descended.

"You were here before?" Ahsoka asked, feeling the shake as the bird landed.

"The 501st was yeah. Part of the first attack…" Rex set his bucket on. "Comm check," he ordered, looking around.

"Jesse, here."

"Kix, over."

"Hardcase present."

"Echo, ready."

"Fives, reporting."

"Ahsoka, done."

"Good. Now remember everyone – we're here only to investigate," the Captain checked his weapons as the doors opened. "Last time we left this place unchecked, a whole lot of bad happened. Brain controlling worms. Try and avoid that."

"Yeah, they are disgusting," Tano shivered, recalling her own experience with them.

"Why do we always get stuck with these crappy jobs?" Hardcase grumbled as they dropped from the ship.

"You're here because you lost the bet. Fives' here because Echo's here, who's here because he wants to see the place. Kix wasn't about to let you all go off without a medic and Jesse came because he was bored," Rex instantly clarified, hearing the rest snicker. "Clear enough?" he looked over his shoulder, a smirk under his bucket.

"Yes sir…" Hardcase muttered, embarrassed.

"Where's the General anyway?" Fives asked as they neared some old ruins.

"He's… busy," Rex settled on. He can't just say 'he's with Senator Amidala' despite the fact most present already knew about their 'secret relationship.'

"Aha," the others muttered back and the Captain's shoulders dropped.

"Let's just keep moving, yeah?"

* * *

As they entered the ruins, the soldiers turned on their helmet lights, looking around the place. Abandoned and empty. What else to expect.

"There was a battle here…" Jesse said into the comm-link, moving away some rubble. "From the first attack!" he called, revealing a dusty, dirty but recognizable helmet.

"Brothers died here…" Kix closed his eyes momentarily, letting out a breath. Can't help them now.

"How many are there?" Echo found a few more bits and pieces of the familiar armor.

"Plenty. But at least they're all remembered," Fives held another helmet in his hands.

"That giant rock on Coruscant, right?" Hardcase turned to the others.

"That's the one," the Captain nodded, giving a forearm guard a small look.

"…" Ahsoka has remained silent, only watching. She could feel the slight trembles in the Force, but the boys were holding on very well. However, there was also another tingling on the Force – not dangerous, but not safe either. She turned around, feeling like someone was watching them, but saw no one else around. How strange…

"Found a passage underground," Echo called, kicking away a few stones.

"So that's what Cody was talking about…" the rest moved in closer. Jesse put his hand over the opening, feeling a small air current.

"We better seal it up before-," but Rex didn't get to finish before there was a shake in the ground and a rumble.

"That doesn't sound good," Kix spun around, eyes scanning for danger.

"I got a bad feeling about this…" Hardcase whispered as they all moved into a defensive formation.

There was another rumble, shake and an audible crack. Echo just had enough time to look down to see the crack under his feet before the ground gave in and collapsed.

"Echo!" Fives yelled, reaching for his brother and managed to grab his arm, but was pulled in along with him.

"Kriff!" Jesse was losing ground and was trying to evade the collapse, when Hardcase lost his balance and tumbled into him, sending both of them into the hole.

"No!" Kix shouted, reaching out too far. Rex tried to grab him, but the medic was too close to the hole and the rocks collapsed downwards again, sliding the trio still standing down as well. Ahsoka tried to grab onto anything, but the rock was too weak and crumbled.

* * *

" _Wake up… wake up…_ " she heard someone calling for her, but it didn't sound… right. Not like any of her brothers. " _Wake up little one,_ " she opened her eyes, only to be surrounded by mostly darkness. There was a bit of light, coming off the boys' helmets. The boys!

"Vode?!" she called, coughing as dust settled in her mouth and nose. Numbness clawed at her and she saw she was lying on her back, under rubble. Again.

"We're here…" came a weak reply and a light shone in her way.

"Jesse?" the Padawan narrowed her eyes to try and see better. She spotted three familiar forms, one being Jesse as he kneeled next to Hardcase and Kix, both covered in rubble as well. On the edge, there were two more brothers – Fives and Echo – but they didn't appear to be moving. Rex seemed to just gain consciousness, shoving off his own pile of rocks.

"Everyone alive?" the Captain asked, shaking his head and turning on his light.

"Can't reach Fives and Echo," Jesse grunted, holding his side. "Hardcase is breathing, but out of it. Kix is getting there," there was a grumble as the medic moved his arms, before getting the help from his brother.

"Ahsoka?" Rex asked, shining a light at her again.

"Here – nothing's broken," she answered and used the Force to carefully move the rocks off her. Wasn't too much and the blonde came to help.

"Echo and Fives are alive, slowly coming to," she added, immediately concentrating on her brothers to make sure their Force signature still pulsed.

"Lemme see them," Kix mumbled, getting to his feet as Jesse pulled Hardcase out.

"Ugh, my head…" they could hear Fives groan as rocks were moved again. "Echo? Echo!"

"He's alive, don't worry," Ahsoka assured, rubbing her head. She tried to recall what woke her… A voice. A strange one at that.

"C'mon Hardcase, nap time's over," Jesse shook his brother until the man blinked his eyes open and let out a pained groan.

"Echo, c'mon brother, wakey wakey," Fives muttered as Kix came over, checking for any injuries. Echo regained himself a few seconds later, shooting up and almost slamming his head into the Medic.

"Anyone feel much pain? Broken bones? Blood?" Kix asked, still a bit dizzy.

"We're fine, Kix. We just need to find a way out of here…" the Captain assured, looking around. They were in a tunnel, deep underground. Recalling what Cody said about this place, coms won't reach the top and it's built like a maze. Fantastic…

* * *

They started walking, slowly but steadily, with Kix always keeping eyes on them. But they were severely lost down here, and had no means of contacting anyone for pickup.

"Stop," Ahsoka called, hand in the air. The soldiers did as she said, on edge and ready for an attack. "There… someone down here."

"What, those zombies again?" Fives asked, looking at the others.

"No, with the Queen destroyed, there couldn't be any more," Echo explained, but that didn't stop him from checking around.

"No, not like that…" the Jedi shook her head, eyes open. "C'mon this way."

"Are you sure?" Jesse hesitated, looking down a different corridor.

"Can't get any more lost than we already are," Hardcase shrugged and followed.

"Not, funny," Kix frowned under his bucket but went after anyway.

"Just go," Rex nodded after them, going last.

As they followed the Commander, the corridors grew tighter and they moved in a line by two. The boys were constantly vigilant and Ahsoka felt something down here, but it was leading them somewhere.

And then came another quake as they all stumbled slightly, catching their balance. From behind, they heard rocks cracking and falling, and when they looked back, there was only one thought in mind.

"Run!" they moved as quickly as they could, trying to outrun the collapse. Ahsoka was still following the presence, but it had moved now. It was closer.

"Over here!" she called and turned sharply into a corridor, the others right behind her. Soon after they entered the path, there was a sloop downwards, where they all dropped, sliding and rolling downwards. A few were screaming from the sudden drop, but they were mostly just trying to keep upwards.

"BRACE!" Ahsoka yelled as they neared the ground and crashed onto the hard ground, piling one atop the other.

* * *

"Ow…" they groaned and carefully got to their feet. They still felt the rumble, but it seemed the collapse hasn't gotten this far. At least something…

"Where are we?" Echo asked, looking around. They appear to be in a chamber of sorts, with a hole in the middle, allowing sunlight to pass inside. The chamber wasn't too big, but fairly well kept given all the shaking going around. But there was one thing that just… didn't fit with the whole place.

"…Is that wolf?" Fives pointed a finger at the animal, sitting dead center.

"Looks familiar…" Jesse mused, tilting his head. The black-gray fur and blue eyes…

"So I'm not the only one seeing it?" Hardcase laughed, dusting himself off.

"Unless we all got concussions," Kix sighed, shaking his head. Too much excitement…

The wolf then barked and ran forward, jumping onto the Captain and knocking him to the ground, before moving to sniff his weapons. The other were momentarily frozen before laughing or snickering.

"I think I know why this little guy's familiar…" Rex muttered, not even bothering to get up.

"But what's it doing all the way here? Last time we saw it, was in the middle of a jungle!" Ahsoka gently nudged the wolf off her brother.

"Yean and turned into a lady," Rex stood up, looking down at the animal.

"It lead me here…" the Jedi trailed off, watching as the wolf walked a few steps away, before apparently changing into a woman. The same one she saw before - black-gray clothing and hair, with bright blue eyes and wolf-like ears.

"Greetings," she spoke, voice calm and gentle as it echoed in the chamber.

"…Lady…" Hardcase pointed a finger at her.

"From a wolf?" Jesse wasn't sure he was seeing right.

"Wolf-lady?" Fives could almost feel his brain exploding.

"…I don't even wanna know…" Kix gave a blank expression under his bucket.

"Impossible…" Echo just couldn't understand it.

"Still weird…" Rex sighed, feeling a headache coming.

"Hi!" Ahsoka greeted back, waving. "Thanks for the help."

"My pleasure," the wolf-lady gave a bow of her head, smiling.

"How'd you know we were here?" Rex ignored the irrational bit and focused on the important bit. Most of the boys were still confused.

"When first we met, you were most curios. I wished to learn more about you," she explained, eyes going to all of them. "Men with the same face, yet different aura. And a child, with great power and control. Most curios indeed."

"We try?" Kix shrugged, not sure how to react to that.

"Do you know a way out?" Ahsoka took a step forward. "We really need to get back to the others."

"Yes, your family correct?" she looked at the Padawan, a hint of understanding in her eyes. "Please, walk here," the wolf-lady lead them under the hole. Rex had to push Fives and Hardcase forward, since they seemed to still be in shock.

"Hold your hands together, in a circle around me. Do not let go," she said as they gathered around, doing as she told them. Even if it felt weird.

As they connected the circle, the wolf-lady closed her eyes and extended her arms upwards, towards the light. Seconds later, they could see a ball of energy in her hands, glowing white, before it spread outwards, surrounding them in a sphere.

"Don't let go," Fives said as Echo looked in awe, almost trying to touch it.

"Sorry," he said quickly and focused back on whatever was happening.

When the sphere was finished, the lady extended her arms outwards and opened her eyes, which were now glowing. Moments passed and they felt the ground shake again, but this time, they were lifted upwards, towards the surface.

* * *

It was a strange feeling to say the least, floating up with the lady in the middle almost glowing. But they ignored that part, at least until they reached the surface. The sphere landed gently on the ground, before it dissipated, and the glow stopped.

"I hope none of you felt uncomfortable," the lady lowered her arms to her side, giving a small smile at them.

"Lady, we're way past uncomfortable…" Jesse shook his head, as they finally released the hold on each other.

"That was incredible! How did you do that?" Ahsoka almost jumped, grinning.

" _Rex? Captain, come in,_ " the blonde heard his com. link beep and answered while the lady and Padawan talked about… magic? He wasn't sure.

"Here sir. Ran into a bit of trouble, but we're fine. Ready for pickup," he answered, letting out a sigh. Today had been an interesting day…

"You should join us!" the Commander was still grinning, standing next to the lady. "You're pretty powerful and skillful. We could always use someone like that."

"I am afraid I must decline," she bowed her head. "I am a creature of peace, serenity and calm. I have no place in a war."

"…I get that. Worth a shot, right?" Tano's eyes dropped slightly, but she still smiled.

"Sir, we got gunship incoming," Kix reminded her, pointing at the bird.

"Right, we better get going," Ahsoka turned to the lady, but she was already walking away.

"Wait! What's your name?" she called after her, but the lady just smiled, and turned back into a wolf, running off.

"I don't think she wants you to know," Hardcase smirked and the Jedi gave him a look.

"C'mon, let's go," Kix nodded to the ship as it landed.

"Is no one going to comment on what happened?" Echo asked in disbelieve.

"Just another 501st mission," Fives shrugged, moving past him.

"I just file it under 'weird and unexpected' and that's it," even Rex didn't really care.

"Don't worry kid, you'll get used to it," Jesse lightly nudged him in the shoulder.

"…" Echo stood there for a few more seconds before letting out a long sigh and running after his vode. This is the 501st after all…

* * *

 **Cut! Alright, so, another request down. A few more to go. unicornmeat3 - hope you enjoyed this one and sorry if it's kinda awkward towards the end...  
Anyway, thanks for reading, hopefully you enjoyed  
Till next time**


	11. Chapter 11

**Here we go again, eh? Okay, so, sorry about kinda being frustrated last time (shitty day) but I just want ya'll to know I wasn't talking about everyone of you. I know lots of you read and review and I love you all for it! But every story has some screw ups, right?  
This was another request for RebelStarbirdPadawan \- hope you enjoy mate!**

unicornmeat3: Glad you liked it ^^

The True Nobody: Thanks, yours is up next

 **Anyway, not sure how many more stories I'll be adding here, but I got a feeling it'll be coming to an end soon.  
As always, read, review and enjoy~ **

* * *

_**They all knew something was missing. She was gone. And it wasn't even her fault. Those who didn't know her well, probably missed her the least. But those who knew her best? They were the ones who lost part of something bigger.**_

When they heard the news, they didn't want to believe it. None of them did. The Captain disappeared minutes after that, likely going to confront the General about it. The rest… they just didn't know what to do.

"…They're not joking, are they?" Jesse asked, staring at the meal in front of him.

"If they are, this is one sick joke…" Fives kept glaring at the table, fists clenched.

"But – But why? I mean, didn't they clear things up? Figure out is was Offee?" Tup shook his head, still trying to understand.

"Apparently something happened… Hopefully when Rex gets back, he'll have some answers…" Kix had no appetite, feeling sick more than anything else.

"How must the General be feeling though…" everyone knew how close the Master and Padawan were. They knew of the bond between teacher and apprentice. So just how much this hurt Skywalker no one dared say…

* * *

He knew Rex was coming even before the man appeared on the ramp to the _Resolute_. He could feel the feelings flowing out, and only needed to extend his sense slightly to feel the rest of the men.

"Rex," he greeted as he approached, locking eyes with the blonde's hard look.

"Sir," the Captain was stiff and tense, looking for a way to ask about what they both knew. But for a minute, they just looked at each other.

"Is it true?" the soldier had to ask. He had to make sure.

"It is," Anakin lowered his gaze and could feel the man in front of him struggle to calm himself.

"…She didn't even say goodbye…" there was so much pain and sorrow in his voice Skywalker could almost hear himself.

"I don't think she could have handled that…" the blonde snapped his eyes at him in shock, but the Jedi looked at the sky. "She barely held it together when she told me… I doubt she could have looked you – any of you – in the eyes and told you she was leaving," he looked at the Captain, who still remained somewhat stoic. "Her brothers always made her debate between her duty and her emotions."

"…Why?" it was such a simple question, but they both knew the answer would be heavy.

"The Council – she didn't want to come back. Not after what they did to her," Anakin's own anger was slowly seeping through. "And I can't blame her."

"…Then neither can we," Rex clenched his fists and gave a nod. "I just wish… we could have done more. To help. To maybe make her stay…"

"Trust me, I feel the same way…"

* * *

"That's some Bantha Fodder!" there were yells and shouts, some even standing.

"Calm down Fives!" Rex yelled back, narrowing his eyes on the ARC. "She made her choice!"

"Yeah, and it was to leave us! To leave her vode! What kind of a choice is that!" Fives wasn't about to give up, snapping right back.

"You think she made it lightly?" the Captain stepped forward, standing inches away from the younger man. The others had calmed down, sensing this could turn badly…

"Imagine it – leaving all you've ever known. Everyone, you've ever know."

"…I wouldn't do it. I couldn't."

"Neither would I. Or any of us! But that's who **we** are. Not her," the Captain cast his eyes around, seeing many were sharing a look. "She didn't want to stay, because she lost faith in what she believed. In what she was supposed to believe. She had no reason to stay."

"…Not even us?" Jesse spoke up, sitting next to the standing soldiers.

"…Would any of you had wanted her to stay, if she was unhappy? If she was miserable? Ashamed? Scared?" this time, Rex turned around, facing the crowd. "Would you?"

There were murmurs of 'no' and shakes of heads. Some even looked away.

"I didn't… think of it like that…" Fives whispered, eyes glued to the ground. "It's just-," he closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. "I've already lost so many vode… I didn't want to lose another one."

"Trust me, Fives," Rex reached out, hand on the man's shoulder. "I have as well. Many of us have. But we **can't** force her to stay. We shouldn't."

"I understand…"

"I know it's not easy and… things will be different. Strange even. But we can't change what happened. We can only accept it and adapt. As we always have. And we can do it for her. So when this whole kriffing war is over, she might come back. Batter make sure the galaxy is a safe and better place, right?"

A couple of them smiled, more nodded and a few gave out humorless chuckles. He wasn't wrong, but made it sound so damn easy. Might as well give it a try, right?

"Aye aye Captain!" Fives saluted, Jesse mimicking the movement and Kix snorting as Rex smacked them both upside the head.

"Wrong hand, rookies."

* * *

Outside the mess hall, Skywalker was leaning on the wall, listening in. He wasn't sure why he was eavesdropping. Maybe he wanted to see how the men would take it. If they would be as sad as he was. Seemed that wasn't really the case…

"Can't blame them…" he told himself, leaving shortly after the small break of tension. They might have seen her as a sister, but they know their role. They understand. So why, for the light of him, can't he do the same? Deep down, he envied them all – they didn't need to see her pain face. Hear the disappointment in her voice. The finalization of her movement.

"The Council… They're at fault," his anger spiked again, but he managed to control it. But maybe Rex was right… After this – after the war – maybe Snips will come back. One can only hope…

* * *

 **Cut! Okay, a small, emotional one, but I hope** **RebelStarbirdPadawan \- it was to your liking.  
I should also mention that, any _Aliit ori'shya tal'din_ readers might be interested in the upcoming tie-in "** _ **Memory (Tome'tayl)** " _**and that the first chapter of it should be posted by the end of the week (hopefully) It's going to be a collection of shots (kinda like this one) so feel free to check that out  
Anyway, thanks for reading everyone, hope you enjoyed! If it strikes ya fancy, review what you thought!  
Till next time~**


	12. Chapter 12

**Okay, new one and another request! The True Nobody \- hope you enjoy it and that it came out like you wanted ^^ **

RebelStarbirdPadawan: Thanks! I'm so glad you liked it!

The True Nobody: I don't plan to finish it in the next chapter or two, no worries xD And those 'ending requests' sound interesrting - I'll see what I can do

Rohirrim Girl 2187: Yeah, honestly, the Council were really just- so hypocritical there. And she her ever reason not to go back - I doubt many would go back after that...

Courtly Mayhem: Thank you!

 **This story features an OC clone - Sev - who belongs to The True Nobody, just to let ya know.  
As always, read, review and enjoy~**

* * *

 _ **Getting separated from the rest, a rookie sees that not all vode have the same face. She has finally gotten to the point where she can call others vod'ika and finds out what it feels like to be an ori'vod.**_

" _Commander, the infiltration team did it, we can pull back!_ " she heard in her com. link as she sliced through the droids.

"Copy that. Everyone, meet back at the rendezvous point!" Ahsoka ordered in the momentary pause.

" _Understood!_ " most of them answered back as she turned to leave. But she spotted a man still struggling with a few battle droids. Instantly, she rushed to his side, taking care of the enemy in seconds and giving a grin. The soldier had no marks on him and was alone. A shinie solo? How unusual…

"T-Thank you, Commander Tano," the man was out of breath as he looked at the destroyed droids and then at the Jedi.

"My pleasure, but what are you doing all the way here alone? You… are a rookie, right?" she still asked, just in case.

"Yes sir! I'm Sev, sir. I was separated from my squad, sir" he saluted quickly, a hint of fear in his words.

"At ease, no need to be so formal," she grinned. Rookies were always so high-strung on these things.

"Sorry sir. Err, Commander. Sir. Ahh…" he stammered, looking rather embarrassed.

"It's alright. C'mon, let's get back to the others," she laughed, nodding towards the rest of the army.

"Hold it right there, Republic dogs!" the robotic voice caught both of them off guard as they spotted another horde of droids coming their way.

"That's a lot of clankers…" Sev swallowed, but was ready to fight.

"Yeah and a tank," Ahsoka spotted the cannon and felt her heart skip a beat. She looked quickly at the rookie. She could easily make it past the enemy, take a few of them along. But the soldier wouldn't last long. So, she made a choice.

"This way, c'mon," the Padawan pulled at his arm, seeinga cave to the south side. The droids fired at them, but the two were too fast and managed to get inside.

"Stand back," she carefully shoved the rookie into the cave, before concentrating. Using the Force, she tore down the opening of the cave, dropping the rubble and rocks and closing it. "There. That way they can't get to us."

"But, we can't get out," Sev really wished he hadn't gotten separated right about now…

"Don't worry. There should be an exit further down," she grinned and activated her lightsaber to give them some light.

"… _Should_?" he was seriously having second thoughts about joining the 501st at this point.

* * *

The first few minutes of the walk were silent, with the echoes of their steps surrounding them. Sev was still tense, jumping at sudden noises and Ahsoka was concentrating to try and find a way out.

"E-Excuse me, Commander?" she heard the rookie ask and stopped, turning around.

"Ahsoka," she stated simply, seeing him look in surprise. "Call me Ahsoka."

"Right, Com- Ahsoka," he still fumbled slightly, but was getting there. "I was just… wondering. Why? Why did you take me and come here?"

"What do you mean?" she really wasn't sure what he was getting at.

"Well, I've seen you and General Skywalker in action. A group of battle droids, tank or no tank, has never stopped you before. So, why now?" she finally understood.

"I wasn't about to leave you behind," she looked directly at him, showing her words were as true as her standing there.

"…" the soldier paused, not sure what to say.

"How do the older ones say it? 'No vod left behind?'" she gave a small smile at his surprised look. "You are my vod, Sev. All of you are. And I don't plan on leaving any of you behind."

"…Thank you, Ahsoka," he smiled, truthfully and fully. "I see now what everyone else was talking about… How you really are an ori'vod. An older sibling."

"Really now? You see me as…" she stopped herself, eyes widening. That's right… This war – it's been going on for a while now. When she started, she was 'vod'ika' but now. Now younger clones were coming in, and they were the new 'vod'ika'. That'd explain why the rookies act so different around her than the older ones. It's the same as Rex and Fives. Older brothers, who they look up to.

" _Is this what it feels like?"_ she thought to herself. No wonder the veterans are always so worried about the shinies. They feel responsible. And now she is as well.

"Ahsoka?" the call was weak, careful, but it brought her back.

"Sorry, got lost in thought there," she shook her head, giving a smile. "C'mon, let's keep moving _vod'ika_. Wouldn't want to keep the others waiting," with a wink, she continued deeper into the cave.

Sev finally understood now, as he followed the Commander. Why everyone so strongly considered Ahsoka a vod. And not just that, but an official _ori_ 'vod. He himself was… unsure about the whole thing, used only to his squad and brothers. But she – she really cared. She fought for them, _with_ them. She's here right now, _for him_.

It was at that moment that he swore to himself he'd get her back to the others, no matter the cost. After all, ori'vode are to be protected, because they all have a habit of ignoring their own safety for safety of others.

* * *

"I see light up ahead!" Ahsoka called, eyes narrowing on the small dot.

"I'm getting a signal," Sev heard the static of his com. and quickly moved to establish a connection. "Hello? Can anyone read me? It's Sev, with Commander Tano."

" _We read *bzz* you soldier. What's *bzz* your location?_ " came the static voice.

"Other side of the cave, south of where a battle recently took place!" the signal was getting stronger as they moved towards the exit.

" _The missing man… *bzz* You say you're *bzz* with the Commander?_ " he could hear a ship being started in the background.

"Yes, we're almost at the exit now. No injuries on either of us," he reported, seeing Ahsoka was giving a nod.

" _Copy that *bzz* Sending pickup. ETA five minutes,_ " the static had mostly cleared as they finally stepped into the sunlight.

"Understood. We'll wait here," without much else, the link was stopped.

"Nice work," Tano had turned off her sabers, cracking her neck. "I'm pretty sure you won't be considered a shinie anymore."

"Thank you, Ahsoka, but I wouldn't even be here if it wasn't for you," Sev looked at the ground, before seeing her reach for a patch of mud.

"This isn't really glamorous or a ceremony, but it'll have to do," she smirked and swiped her muddied hand over his shoulder, leaving a print.

"Wrong color too, but it's the thought that counts, right?" she laughed as he gaped at the mark. He was finally marked. Got his colors – sort of – and by the sister no less. Despite what happened, this might be his favorite day ever.

"Thank you!" he gently touched the mud, still in awe.

"Anytime, vod," she bowed her head, before the engines of the gunship got their attention.

"Our ride is here."

"…And so is company," the sudden shake in the earth alerted them, and they saw a squadron of droids approaching.

* * *

"Not good," the gunship couldn't land this close to the cave, but the clankers were moving in closer and fast.

"We need to make a run for it," the two saw the bird fly a bit above the ground, doors open and soldiers waiting for them.

"Now!" they sprung quickly, Ahsoka whipping around her sabers to deflect the blaster bolts as a few brothers on the ship shot back. They were so close, just a few more meters and they're home free!

"Ahsoka!" she barely had enough time to turn around as she heard the yell. There were blaster shots heading straight for her, but the incoming fire from the left had her busy. She couldn't deflect that – not in time. The world suddenly slowed down, the yells of the others on the ship echoing. But her eyes landed on the moving figure as it stepped behind her back.

" _ **Sev!**_ " she screamed back just as time seemed to return to normal. The soldier was on the ground, smoldering holes in his chest and face twisted in pain.

"Sev!" she yelled again, as arms pulled her on the ship. They had just enough time to grab the rookie as well, before the fire grew too much and the gunship took off.

"C'mon, don't die on me now!" she almost begged, trying to do anything, but couldn't. Fixer was already checking on him, but his words were dulled to her.

"…Thank you… Ahsoka," Sev choked out, gripping her forearm weakly. "Vode an…"

"…Vode an…" she closed her eyes as his grip went slack and Fixer let out a frustrated growl.

"Commander?" she heard Oz asked, and nodded.

"Let's get him back to his brothers…" she whispered, looking at that smile. He died happy. Proud. Like a soldier.

" _This is what it means to be an ori'vod then…_ " she told herself, and couldn't help the humorless chuckle that escaped her. How do the others do it? The oldest ones, like Rex and Cody? How do they keep it up…?

* * *

 **Cut! That ended on a sad not, didn't it? But that was the request - honest!**  
 **The True Nobody \- hope you liked it and how Sev came out. You didn't give me too much information, so I had to improvise ^^"**  
 **Anyway, thanks everyone for reading, hope you enjoyed! Consider dropping a review, eh? It's quick, fun and really makes my days!**  
 **Till next time~**


	13. Chapter 13

**Alrighty, new chapter! Another request, this time from GreyjoyStarkgirl1985. I just wanted to let you all know I'll probably take a short break from posting chapters on this story, since Memory (Tome'tayl) is now getting updated - thanks for understanding and feel free to read that one!**

The True Nobody: Thanks! I'm so glad you liked it ^^ And that request is kinda adorable, but I think she would probably know? (Still, too adorable to resist!)

Rohirrim Girl 2187: There there, he went out with pride - be happy for him.

 **Okay, so, this is another fun one, so don't look too much into it xD**  
 **Read, review and enjoy~**

* * *

 _ **As things were, he really wished an alert came up. Maybe a Separatist attack. A distress call. Anything really, that would make these idiots stop trying to kill each other with anything they could get their hands on. But at least this time, he got his mug of caf.**_

"Are you sure you don't need any help? No negotiations gone wrong? No Grievous super weapons? Nothing?" Rex asked, sitting by a desk with the holo-com on.

" _Is it really that bad? I mean, we've never had this, but given what you told me last time, I'd figure they'd learn,_ " Cody couldn't stop smiling at his friend's misery.

"I haven't stepped out my room this morning, Cody. I don't want to see Dogma running around, hair dyed a blinding yellow, screaming with a voice higher than a Bith on Dreamdust again," the Commander laughed full out at that and the Captain just sighed.

" _I never imagined this is what the 501_ _st_ _would do with a week of free time,_ " Cody managed to calm down enough to speak.

"Believe me, I had better plans…" there was a crash outside his room, followed by curses before it stopped. They probably realized who was behind the door.

" _You should make sure no one's gotten really hurt,"_ Rex was already standing, putting on the last pieces of his armor.

"Well, after a rookie messed up and dragged the General into this, he set up some ground rules. No damage to the ship. No permeant marks. No fights. Also, pretty sure they're scared of every single medic," he smirked at the amused expression of the older man.

" _Well, at least you have someone on your side_."

"Yeah, well, Ahsoka is also joining in on the fun so…"

" _They're just letting the stress out, you know that."_

"I know; I know… And that's the only reason I'm really allowing it."

" _Well, good luck Rex ol' boy."_

"Thanks, I just might need it."

* * *

He opened the door and heard someone running down the hall. With a sigh, he stepped out, determine to at least get to the mess hall. He wasn't entirely sure if it was just luck, or if the others were too scared to, but he hasn't gotten pranked himself. So far.

"Morning Captain," he saw Jesse appear out of nowhere, smiling.

"Morning," he nodded back and spotted Tup running towards them. Seemed normal enough, though he saw leftovers of something on his cheek.

"Wait up sir!" the rookie looked a bit panicked but became relieved as he joined them.

"You two seem unharmed so far," Rex raised an eyebrow as they moved.

"Well, mine wasn't so bad… glasses, hearts and whiskers drawn with a marker," Tup admitted, giving a weak smile.

"Yeah, well, I was lucky," Jesse grumbled, looking over his shoulder.

"…Lemme guess, I'm a 'safe spot' from all you idiots," Rex let out another sigh, spotting Hardcase planning to toss a bucket of… something on either of those two, but as soon as he saw the Captain, stopped himself.

"Kinda, yeah. So is the General and medics. I think they're leaving Joker alone too, but he probably bribed them…" again, the blonde could only sigh. Just, make it to the mess hall.

The doors opened and the Captain heard a call of 'Ah, kriff, no!' and had just enough instincts to duck. Jesse and Tup both let out yelps as something landed on their faces.

"He's fast…" Cinder whispered as Rex stood back up, taking a deep breath.

"Yeah, lucky for us…" Fives whispered back.

Tup and Jesse wiped off what landed on their faces and turned around, grumbling something under their breathes. They weren't going in there for a while again…

* * *

Looking around the mess, the blonde saw many of the men were already settled, chatting and eating. Naturally, none of them wanted to mess around with 'Captain Killjoy' here, but he could live with that.

"Rex," Kix nodded in a greeting and the blonde gave a nod back. "Finally woke up I see," Kix himself only had a mug of caf.

"I wish I hadn't…" the blonde sighed when he got his own mug of caf.

"I'm just waiting around to see if anything happens… I swear, this is going to be one long week…" the medic saw Oz enter with his hair spikier than a Trandoshan's teeth.

"I don't know, maybe they'll freshen up soon and stop," Rex shrugged and Kix gave him a look. Was that mischief he saw in the Captain's eyes?

"I should probably head back… Reports to do and things to consider," the older man refilled his mug to the top. "Mind making sure all the equipment in the infirmary is working fine later?" he took a step before turning and asking.

"Sure thing," Kix nodded a bit confused, but the Captain was gone soon after.

* * *

The day was coming to a close and most were heading back to the barracks for some rest. But even there, hardly anyone was safe.

"Oh, haha guys, real funny…" Echo sighed, seeing only a towel left in the fresher.

"Be happy that's all they did to you…" Jesse emerged from the fresher, his skin a deep blue. Echo snickered, but managed to control himself. Fives and Hardcase however, were heard laughing from outside. A few others had ignored the fresher for that very purpose and were planning to get to bed, when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in," Fives called, putting off his armor. Again, only a knock.

"Oh I'm not falling for that one," Jesse rolled his eyes, not giving the door a second look. The knocking came again.

"C'mon man, cut it out," Hardcase had enough and walked to the door, opening it only to find… emptiness. Moments later, the lights everywhere were turned off.

"What the-?!" the boys panicked and shared a look. There was a crash as Oz tried to get out of bed but smacked his head into a wall and everyone jumped.

"Not funny!" Echo called, still only in a towel.

"Powers out everywhere!" Hardcase called, standing in the hall.

"Yeah, same here!" another brother yelled from further down as everyone got out to check what was going on.

* * *

Kix was just planning to head to bed when he passed the infirmary and remembered what Rex wanted him to do. With a sigh, he decided to check the machines – got nothing better to do anyway. He approached the first one, when he spotted a bucket on it.

"Night vision?" he checked and saw it was already activated, but there was no mark or name to show who it belonged to. A few seconds later, the lights went dead and he felt a bit of panic, but the doors opened and someone stepped closer.

"Care to join?" Kix put on the bucket, seeing clearly who it was and what they were offering.

"…Do I have a choice?" the medic asked, but already knew the answer.

* * *

"I can't find the General, Captain or Commander," Appo said as he stood outside in the hall. Everyone had scattered, trying to figure out what was happening. Some went to check the engine room, but there's been no answer so far.

"What is going on?" Fives was confused, not getting any of it.

"Maybe we should-!" Echo didn't get to finish before he let out a pained yell and dropped to the ground, holding his arm.

"Echo!" Fives dropped down bedside him, reaching for the arm and feeling something sticky and liquid.

"A gunshot?" Appo snapped around, before he himself felt something hit his stomach. He hit the ground as well, holding the spot in pain.

"We're under attack?" Hardcase yelled, hearing more and more brothers drop and groan in pain. Everyone was getting shot down.

"Contact the-!" not even Fives could stand up to the shot as it hit him in the chest. He felt the liquid splatter on him as he dropped in pain.

* * *

As he readied himself to head out, he passed a few grumbling brothers. Dogma, Link and Mako were all walking a bit awkwardly, each holding a spot on their body.

"What happened to you?" Rex asked as he passed.

"Someone turned off all the lights last night and had a shot-em-up with paintballs…" Dogma growled, wincing as he moved his shoulder.

"Not one got too hurt, right?" he asked in concern.

"No, we're fine… But we got no idea who actually did it," Link grumbled, rubbing the sore spot on his back.

"I just know we're never getting involved in this thing again," Mako added, shaking his head.

Rex continued down the hall, seeing many more sore and grumpy soldiers. Each one told the same story – some even showed the bruises and left over paint. And yet, no one had a clue as to who made any of this. Some believed it wasn't even one single man.

"Rex," Kix greeted again as the blonde grabbed his mug of caf.

"I see you're not hurt," the Captain gave a weak smile as the medic smirked.

"Yeah, the weirdest thing happened last night…"

"Really now?" at that moment, Skywalker walked inside, heading straight for the caf machine.

"General," the two nodded as the Jedi returned the nod.

"Quite a lot of action last night, wouldn't you agree boys?" Anakin smirked and the two managed to hide their own grins in their mugs.

"No one seems to know who's to blame. But they all agree whoever did it, did so because of revenge. They won't be doing this again any time soon."

"Good to hear. Would hate to have that happen again."

"Morning Skyguy, Rex, Kix," Ahsoka came by, carrying her plate. "Did you know the caf ran out last night?" she smiled at them as they looked down at their mugs.

"Yeah, I don't know what you're drinking, but it's not caf," Kix slowly put the mug down, Rex choked what he just drank out and Anakin's face slowly grew in horror.

"Maybe next time, you'll include me in your prank group," she winked and joined a sore and fuming Fives by the table.

"…I think she officially won…" the medic gave a blank look.

"Ugh, I don't even care anymore…" Rex just wanted the taste out of his mouth.

"At least it's over," Skywalker sighed and just ordered some food.

* * *

 **Cut! As I said, short and fun.** **GreyjoyStarkgirl1985 - hope you liked it mate! As I said, I'll probably take a small break from posting here, but I'll still write for it so no worries - there is some more to come.  
Thanks for reading, hope you all enjoyed! Feel free to review what you thought!  
Till next time~**


	14. Chapter 14

**Okay, finally back with these... even though they're short. Sorry 'bout that...**

Rohirrim Girl 2187: Me and my brothers used to do pranks, till our mom got caught in on... Not fun. And you're welcome? xD Just try not to murder your brother, okay?

Guest: Indeed it has =P

Itbeme: Thanks! I like the idea, but I don't know how much I can actually write for it? I'll give it a shot though

Foxtree223: Hah, that one sounds like fun - but I'm not sure how long that one will be, 'cause there isn't that much to go... I'll try though

Guest: Thanks, glad you are

 **Okay, so, this one is short - again - and given the requests I got, the new few might be as well? I dunno, we'll see.  
As always, read, review and enjoy~**

* * *

 _ **Everyone hated being stuck in the infirmary, but they didn't get much of a choice. But at least they had someone drop by, keep them company or give them something to do.**_

"Make room!" Kix called, ran into the infirmary. "Fives, set him down there," the medic pointed at one of the beds, rushing off to grab his gear.

"C'mon Echo, stay with me here," Fives whispered, carrying the limp body of his brother and lying him on the bed. "Kix, he's not breathing!"

"Give me some room!" the medic was already working with his equipment, pushing the ARC trooper away.

"What can I do?" Fives looked with panic between the two soldiers, as Fixer came closer as well. "Just tell me!"

"Nothing now. Give us space and time," Fixer explained as Kix already worked.

* * *

It was about an hour later that Fives was able to come back inside. He saw Echo was already awake, but the bandages all over his body didn't bode well.

"But Kix, I told you," Echo said, sounding worse than he looked. "I'm fine. Just some scrapes and bruises. I can still work."

"Aha," Kix was ignoring him fully, putting away his equipment. "Do you want me to count down all of your injuries?"

"…No…" Fives grinned as he walked closer, seeing his brother drop his shoulders.

"It's not so bad – it's been a while since we've been back here," he spoke up, getting the soldiers' attention.

"Hey, where's Jesse?" Echo asked and Kix eyed them both.

"Giving the report to Rex. They just had a run-in with the Techno Union."

"Ah, we missed it… These ARC missions have been keeping us pretty busy…"

"Yeah, they have. Now I see Kix giving me **the look** , so I'll make myself scares. I'd say don't go anywhere, but with _him_ here, you won't."

* * *

It was two escape attempts, five yells and one threat of a coma induced sleep later that Ahsoka dropped by the infirmary.

"Hey there vod," she greeted, walking closer lightly and with a smile. "Heard what happened. Rex sends his regards, but he had _Captain_ _duties_ to attend," she tried to mimic the man's voice and got the wounded man to laugh.

"Sounds like him yeah. Fives and Jesse doing better?" Echo asked, seeing her pull up a chair by his bed and sit down.

"If by better you mean scarfing down any scrap of food they can? Then yeah," again, the two laughed, although the ARC winced in pain.

"Explosions are never fun," she said dryly, leaning on the bed. "And I imagine Kix isn't letting you out of here anytime soon…"

"Right on both points," it was only then that the soldier saw something behind her back.

"Well, lucky for you I came prepared!" she smirked and pulled the said item forward, presenting it to him like a gift. And he wasn't sure if he should laugh or groan.

"A reg manual? Really?" she was laughing as he took the data pad.

"Hey, a few new rules came around for all the ships, new shinies and a really complicated routine that I'm pretty sure Rex ignored fully."

"Haha, then I better give it a read. What else am I going to do while I'm stuck here," Echo grinned and looked down at the pad again. "Thank you, for brining something."

"Sure thing. I know how everyone hates being stuck in here. And I wanted to hear what you three ARCs have been up to. I miss my vode," she smiled and made herself more comfortable, knowing Echo wouldn't let her go disappointed.

"Haha! Where do you want me to start? The good? The bad? Or the crazy?"

"Let's go with the good – crazy is nothing new for us."

* * *

 **Cut! Okay, so, like I said - short. I'm honestly kinda running out of ideas and the like, so I'm not sure how many more chapters there will be. We'll see I guess...**  
 **Anyway, thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy! Fancy a review? That'd be really cool of you!**  
 **Till next time~**


	15. Chapter 15

**Oh... this one. It's soooo short and I'm so sorry but I really tried turning it around as much as I could but just... didn't have anything else? I feel so embarrassed at this**

Rohirrim Girl 2187: Heh, that's kinda the only thing you can do while stuck there

The True Nobody: Thanks! Um, I just want to say that I will _not_ be doing any sexual/rape/abuse requests, so if you had any of that in mind, I'm afraid I cannot post it (gore it somewhat acceptable, but only to a certain degree) I hope you can understand this and that your request doesn't fall into these categories

 **This was a request by Itbeme \- I hope you don't hold it against me it came out as... blatant as it did.  
Read, review and enjoy**

* * *

 _ **In the battalion, everyone has their role. Just like in a family. Some roles are obvious, some not so much. The most fun, is usually guessing someone's role.**_

"Okay, so, Fives is the crazy brother," Ahsoka smirked, sitting by the table, surrounded by brothers. "And Echo is his calmer half."

"She's not wrong," Jesse grinned as the said soldiers shared a confused look.

"I am not crazy!" Fives defended, almost pouting.

"…" the look he received from everyone pretty much explained everything.

"Hardcase is the awesome adopted brother," Tup threw in, looking at the called man who nodded in approval.

"That makes Tup the baby brother," Echo shrugged, seeing the bun-haired man look in distress. "Well, you are still a rookie. Sort of."

"Ahsoka is totally the adopted crazy sister then," Fives said, smirking victoriously at her.

"Hey, at least I don't deny I'm a little crazy," she crossed her arms, eyes challenging.

"What does that make me?" Jesse pointed at himself, eyes blinking.

"You're Fives' good twin," the others snickered as the two shared a look.

"But I thought Echo was the good twin?"

"Nah, he's the better half. Jesse is as crazy as you, but he's normal-ish about it."

"…Okay?" the two shared another look, completely weirded out.

"Appo would then be the uncle, always around but no one listens to him?" Hardcase shrugged, grinning as he the others tried to suppress the laughter. They were all lucky none of the higher ups were actually here.

"Then Kix is the worried and protective uncle," Cinder tossed in, seeing the medic giving a frown, then a sigh and finally just hung his head. No point in fighting this.

"What about Skyguy and Rex?" Ahsoka asked, looking around. She personally viewed both of those two differently than her brothers.

"Well… The General could be… the premature father?" Echo rubbed his chin in though. "He has the most responsibilities, has his own 'child' to take care of," he nodded to the Jedi, who only pouted slightly but didn't argue. "And that whole thing with the Senator…"

"So he's getting some practice in. What better way than taking care of a couple hundred men," Fives shrugged, eyes closed.

"So, what does that make Rex?" Ahsoka asked in thought, looking at them.

"Ain't it obvious?" she only blinked at them. "He's the mother hen."

* * *

 **Cut! I don't even know else I can say? So, I won't. (Oh man..)**  
 **Thanks for reading! Hope you managed to enjoy it give how short it was. If you feel like reviewing, go right ahead!**  
 **Till next time~**


	16. Chapter 16

**Alrighty, next chapter is here! This was a request from Foxtree223 - hope you like the way it came out!**

Dumbledore19: Thanks lot! It's always so nice to hear people love the chapters I don't feel are good ^^

Itbeme: I'm glad you do!

The True Nobody: Alright, sorry for jumping to assumptions, but I just wanted to make sure before it got any further... Angst is completely acceptable, and I'm interested to see what you have in mind. Sorry again for the assumption ^^"

 **There are... a few bits here, that reference my other stories, but nothing that would require you to read them (unless you want to, then I'd really applicate it!)  
Anyway, read, review and enjoy~**

* * *

 _ **Everyone knew the Captain must be strong, calm and fearless to lead. But everyone is afraid of something – everyone. So what is the man leading them scared of?**_

"Okay, so, what's your biggest fear?" Fives asked, calming his laughing fit.

"Fear? How'd you get to this?" Echo gave him an amused look.

"Shh! I wanna hear!" Hardcase looked at the two, still smiling.

"My fear? Jedi have no fear," Ahsoka said proudly, as the boys groaned.

"That is so not an answer," Jesse shook his head.

"Fine…" she pouted slightly, eyeing her brothers. "I'm guessing besides the obvious 'losing those close to me' 'disappointing others' and the like don't really count?" there was a sad smile on her lips as the soldiers shared a look.

"Yeah, we all share that one…"

"Okay, then it'd be worms. Ever since those brain worms from Geonosis I've hated just seeing one of them," she shivered slightly at the memory.

"Fair enough," they nodded. They didn't want to think themselves in that situation… Killing their own brothers? Never.

"What about you guys?" she leaned on the table, eager to hear this.

"Needles," Hardcase didn't hesitate, shivering. "The medics try their best, but still…"

"That'd explain why you're always so dizzy after an injection," Echo said, looking surprised.

"Honestly? During a mission, I ran into this weird animal – huge bird predator or something. I saw it tear apart some of the natives and let me tell you, that is gruesome… If I ever see one again, I am finding the nearest hiding place till it goes away…" Jesse was lost in memory for a second or two, before shaking his head.

"Bleeding out…" Echo said, almost like an afterthought. "I can handle going out quick, but to actually have to be conscious while it happens… Slowly, painfully…" his eyes were distant as he whispered: "Alone…"

There was a short silence as the others shared a look and Fives set a gentle hand on the man's shoulder, bringing him back to reality. Echo only have a nod of thanks and an apologetic smile.

"I'm scared of those Rishi Eels," Fives admitted, seeing Echo giving him a look. "Ate a brother of mine… Cutup. Damn thing is terrifying."

"Yeah, I remember… And then Rex shot it in the eye flawlessly, killing it," Echo added, seeing the others give amazed looks. "You didn't know?"

"No one told us," Jesse mocked being hurt, while trying to stop smiling.

"…What do you think he's afraid of then?" the Jedi said almost to herself.

"Rex? Well-," Fives was about to speak, when he cut himself off. "Actually, I ain't got a clue."

"He's not afraid of anything. He can't be… right?" Hardcase didn't sound as sure as he wanted to.

"Why not? Everyone's afraid of something," Echo shrugged.

"Never seen him scared of anything… Hell, leading us around, pretty sure there's nothing left to fear," Jesse tried to give an explanation, but failed.

"Why don't we go ask an expert?" Ahsoka suggested, a hint of mischief in her eyes as she stood. The boys only shared a look, shrugged and followed suit.

* * *

"How would I know what Rex is afraid of?" Kix blinked at them, completely puzzled.

"You know everything about everyone," Fives reasoned, arms in the air.

"I can tell he you he knows squat about female biology and that he gets regular headaches but his fears? I got nothing," the medic didn't know what else to say.

"Wait, he doesn't know female biology?" Hardcase said up before anyone else could speak.

"He does now, sort of, I think? But yeah, he was pretty clueless," there was a stunned silence in the infirmary as they stared at the medic. "Like you idiots know much about it," Kix gave each one a blank look as Ahsoka tried to contain her laughter.

"Maybe we should ask someone else…" Jesse suggested, already half-way out of the room.

* * *

"Rex's fear? Heck if I know… We've known each other for a while, but I've never seen him scared of anything," Appo rubbed his chin in thought.

"If getting blown off a huge-ass bridge and relying solely on two people to catch you with an invisible force doesn't put some terror in ya, nothing will," Kano added, cleaning his gun.

"He's not even scared of the decommission center," the Sargent added with a low voice.

"Wait, he went inside?" Echo whispered, looking around.

"…" Kano and Appo shared a look, the former shaking his head.

"Long story, but it's his to tell," Appo said after and the others gave an understanding nod.

"Maybe you could try asking the General?" Kano suggested, setting his blaster down.

"Yeah, we'll ask him next, thanks."

"Do tell if you figure out what Fearless Leader is afraid of."

* * *

"…Why are you asking me this again?" Anakin was skeptical as he folded his arms.

"…Science?" Ahsoka gave a big smile, the boys nodding along.

"Aha…" the General still didn't like but he'd amuse them. "Then you came to the wrong person. I don't know what Rex would be afraid of."

"Really? No one seems to know!" Hardcase sighed in defeat.

"Try Cody. He's known Rex for a very long time…" Skywalker hated to admit it, but he was becoming very curious about this.

"Cody huh… We could ask Oz if he can set up a link," Jesse muttered to himself.

"Thanks for the help Master."

"Just don't take this too far, okay?"

* * *

" _Why are you asking_ _ **me**_ _this?_ " Cody blinked in his mini-blue-form on the holo-com.

"Because no one else knows and you've known the Captain longest," Fives explained in short as the Commander sighed.

"… _There might be something, but it's not mine to tell,"_ the others all sighed again, but the 212th soldier went on. " _Why don't you just ask him yourself? Rex probably won't mind as long as you don't try and do anything._ "

"…We, didn't think he would?" they shared a baffled look.

" _Maybe you should. And if he_ _ **doesn't**_ _tell you, then you should stop bugging about it._ "

"Right, sorry sir…"

* * *

There was a knock on the door just as he was finishing up a report.

"Come in," he called casually, as the doors opened.

"Captain," he wasn't sure if it was the exhaustion or if there really were five people standing in his room, looking more anxious and nervous than a rookie on their first mission.

"What can I do for you?" he blinked at them, standing, fearing the worst.

"We um…"

"We'd like to ask. Something."

"If – If you don't mind, anyway."

"You don't' have to answer!"

"It's just, we're curios…"

Rex ran a hand over his face, wondering what these idiots did now. Was he going to find Dogma locked in the fresher again? Maybe they were scared of Kix. Or they probably wrecked some part of the ship…

"Go ahead," he said tiredly, just waiting for what was going to happen.

"…What are you afraid of?" that was not what he was expecting to hear.

"What I'm afraid of?" he repeated, just to make sure he heard right. And they nodded. "Why the sudden curiosity?"

"Well, we were talking about our fears before and… Well, no one knows what you're scared of. So…" Ahsoka actually looked the least nervous out of all of them.

"…Wild waters," he said with a deep breath. "Rivers, lakes, oceans…"

"But, Kamino is-," Echo stopped himself, feeling slightly ashamed for that sudden outburst.

"Yeah, it's because of Kamino," Rex added. "There was a squad of cadets that… didn't really get on well with my own. We were doing some exercise outside, and then there was arguing…" he paused, eyes distant. "It was an accident. A shove there, a push here and the slippery ground of the base…" another pause as he looked back at them. "And I fell."

"…" the five stared in utter shock and disbelieve, not sure what to even think.

"The waters aren't nice… Wild, rapid… Tried fighting the current, but it was too strong. I was pulled under and came close to smacking the base wall… Lucky for me, the others above reacted soon enough and got someone to get me out… Spent a week in the infirmary, coughing up sea water."

"…W-We had no idea…" Jesse whispered, stunned.

"Not many do," Rex gave a weak smile. "That satisfy your curiosity?"

"…Y-Yeah, of course…" Hardcase shook his head, managing to give an answer.

"Sorry if it… brought up any bad memories," Fives winced at his own words. Of course it'd bring up harsh memories – he almost died!

"It's fine. I'm just glad you didn't try and experiment around it. See what would get a reaction out of me," the Captain managed to make them relax ever so slightly.

* * *

 **Cut! Well, there it was - Foxtree223 hope you liked it and thanks for the neat idea =D**  
 **Thanks everyone for reading and I hope you enjoyed! Feel free to review and tell me what you thought! I love hearing that!**  
 **Till next time~**


	17. Chapter 17

**Alright everyone, here we are. I'd just like to say that, I probably won't be accepting any more requests, because I have three more and I think after that I'll finish up this story? I'm not 100% sure yet, but at the moment, I am leaning on that. Might change my mind yet**

TessaFred: Ah, thanks! Though I'm curios - was it a chapter about his fear, or was the fear the same? Because I don't think I've seen this kind of fear for Rex yet

The True Nobody: Ah, well, you were right about that warning... While I don't really think the others would bully her for it, I can't really say it's impossible to happen... Just in case, though, I feel like I should add it as a 'slight AU thing'. I'll give it my best try, though I will avoid any real graphic show of what she does. And I guess I can try and take on another request, though I don't think I can promise much

Guest: ...I should not have laughed as much as I did XD I swear, you did the same thing once before, but I just can't remember where? Was it even on this story? I'm not sure, but that was well made xD

 **Alrightly, this one is more on the light side, because the next one will be on the dark side (and no, I don't mean the Force)  
As always, read, review and enjoy~**

* * *

 _ **In war, there isn't much time for relaxation. But when it does roll around, everyone makes the most of it. Be it just sleeping in, going to the city, visiting shops or anything in between.**_

"Ah, back on Coruscant!" Ahsoka stretched her arms over her head as she walked down the ramp and onto the platform.

"We'll probably leave soon, so better enjoy it," Echo added, following close behind.

"Aw, c'mon, don't be such a killjoy!" Fives lightly nudged him, rolling his eyes.

"What are we supposed to do? Rex said we're free while we're here," Jesse looked around, taking in the busy city.

"Hey, why don't you go grab some of the others and we can go have a 'vode night out'?" Ahsoka grinned at them as the boys shared a look.

"You mean… shopping?"

"Well, it'd be part of it. We'd go sightseeing, get a massage and maybe a movie. I don't know, just hang out and all."

"Sure, sounds like fun! What's the worst that could happen?"

* * *

"Kix, have you seen Ahsoka, Fives, Hardcase… Any of them?" Rex asked, looking around the empty hanger. The medic stayed behind because the damned workaholic needed to make sure they had enough of everything.

"I think they got a bunch of others and went into the city. Not 79's, but the city," Kix looked up, not sounding particularly worried about any of it.

"…I got a bad feeling about this…"

* * *

"How do I look?" Oz left the changing room, a smile on his face. He wore a gray suit, fitted with a tie and shiny boots.

"Different," Ahsoka was trying hard not to laugh.

"Meh," Jesse shrugged, arms folded.

"Like a secret agent or something," Hardcase grinned, sitting next to the Padawan.

"What about me?" Fives left the other room, one hand behind his head and the other on his hip. He only had a pair of short swimming shorts on.

At that, Ahsoka snorted and covered her face, trying to contain her laughter. Hardcase gave a thumbs up and Jesse shook his head.

"This is actually pretty nice," Kano walked over, wearing a pair of jeans and a hoodie.

"And these are so much more comfortable!" Tup added, having taken on a blue T-shirt, some sweatpants and a bandana for his hair.

"I have to agree on that," Dogma smiled besides the rookie. He himself had a sweater, baggy pants and flip-flops. Everyone was surprised he joined, but happily accepted him.

"You all look so casual. Never seen you like that before," the Jedi was really glad they all decided to join her. It was relaxing, for all of them. And they get to buy anything they like, since they'll be wandering all around later.

"Make way!" Echo did a little spin as he stepped forward, wearing a deep blue dress, reaching to the ground.

"You're blazing!" Tano smiled, clapping her hands.

"Aw, you chose our color!" Jesse put a hand on his chest.

"Do they have that one in my size?" Hardcase asked in awe.

"We're all the same size," Kano shook his head and laughed.

"Commander, your turn," Tup turned to the Padawan who looked boggled before the others agreed.

"Okay, okay, fine! But we're all taking a picture together then."

Ahsoka actually took a similar outfit to Oz's, only her suit was black, had a trench coat and high boots. Fives tossed her a fancy hat and Jesse gave her some sunglasses. Hardcase found a baggy, colorful shirt and short pants, putting on a sun hat. Jesse on the other hand, settled for a jacket, a T-shirt and tight jeans.

When everyone was dressed, they naturally laughed first, before settling together in a small group. They managed to get the cashier to take a group photo, each one making a stupid face. When they finished, each one decided to actually buy the outfit they had – who knows, maybe they'll have another chance to wear it. Though Hardcase, Echo and Fives each took another, more common outfit as well, since their previous one wouldn't be all that comfortable for the traveling they were about to do.

* * *

Next up was the spa. They got a few funny looks, since they were clones, but none of them cared as they readied themselves. Hardcase, Jesse and Ahsoka all went for the massage, beyond happy to have their muscles relaxed. Fives, Echo, Tup and Dogma went for the mud bath, amazed at how soft their skin could be. Kano and Oz took to the sauna, taking deep and steady breathes of the hot air. They all eventually changed places, so each one got to try all of what the spa had to offer. It was fun, relaxing and the boys said they'd love to come again. Or at least get something like this on the Resolute.

* * *

Then they went for some food. They joked about going to a restaurant, but in the end settled for some one of those fast-food stands. There was a lot to choose from and the merchant was surprisingly kind and patient. Clearly knew these men have only heard or seen this kind of food and weren't sure what it really was.

After a few minutes, they finally settled on different things. That way, they'd all get to try everything. Echo and Kano picked some of the spicy things, and though Dogma was temped he followed suit with Tup and ordered something sweet. Fives, Jesse and Hardcase were almost drooling over a really nice looking desert, and each took one. Ahsoka actually settled for one of the salty dishes, just because she hasn't tried it before.

The merchant said that, since they bought so much and knew they probably never had it before, gave them a medium bucket of ice cream as a bonus. His payment was probably the excited and delightful expressions of the clones, and later, the groans as they got brain freeze. All in all, no one could complain about it.

* * *

And for the last thing, they went to a movie. There were a few to pick from, and each one had a different idea, but in the end, they went with Dogma's. He was the only one to suggest one called 'Rising Sun'. When they saw what it was a bout – a man who survived a war and returned home to his family, but had to deal with how the war changed him – they really couldn't suggest anything else. Ahsoka, for a few seconds there, sensed a certain sadness and sorrow coming from her brothers, and went to get some snacks. She just hoped this movie wouldn't ruin their day…

By the end of the movie, Hardcase, Dogma, Oz and Tup were all crying. The man had survived so much, even with his post-traumatic stress disorder, his family loved him no matter what, but he died when he tried to stop a robbery. The thug had something which, to the man, seemed like a bomb, and while he was distracted, got shot.

"That was something alright…" Fives said as they left the theater, voice low.

"And the song at the end… 'Brave soldier boy, comes marching home…' Damn," Jesse ran a hand over his head.

"Nice pick Dogma," Kano patted the man on the shoulder, who was still distressed.

"I hope it didn't ruin the fun…"

"Don't worry about it – it didn't," Echo assured, giving a smile.

"We should probably head back to the ship… It's getting late," Ahsoka suggested as the others nodded.

* * *

"I see you're all still in one piece," Rex was the first person to greet them as they returned to the Resolute. "And you were busy," he nodded at the bags they carried.

"Need to make the most of it, right?" Fives shrugged, giving a grin.

"What did you do the whole time we were here?" Jesse asked, seeing the man was still in his armor and had all his gear on.

"…I was around. Went to visit some old friends," the Captain answered, though his tone had taken on a quieter tone.

"As long as you're not working on off duty sir," Hardcase smiled, bag over his shoulder.

"Where's Skyguy?" Ahsoka asked, not sensing her Master anywhere near.

"The General went to visit Senator Amidala," and that was all any of them needed to hear. It's common knowledge already that Skywalker and Amidala had something going on between them, they just all pretended not to know.

"There's still some time left – anyone want to play Sabaac?" Echo suggested, seeing the others shared a look. "Captain, would you like to join?"

"I don't know, you ready to lose all the stuff you bought today?" Rex smirked, arms crossed as everyone have him shocked look, yet were laughing.

"The Captain just gave a challenge," Tup mumbled, unable to stop smiling.

"Now that is something I'd love to see," even Dogma was excited.

"Rex, c'mon, go easy on us," Kano knew the man was a demon at this game.

"Honestly, I love what I got – I don't want to lose it," Oz grabbed his bag a bit tighter.

"Don't be a bunch of shinies now. It's just a friendly game. Who knows, we might even get Kix to join in."

* * *

 **Cut! Okay, fun and sweet, right? Because they deserve it! I'd just like to remind everyone, you can always find me on Tumblr at _s _h_ adow-is-upon-us_ and _brothers-all_ so feel free to drop by when you want!**  
 **Anyway, thanks so much for reading and I hope you enjoyed! If you fancy, leave a review - I'd love to hear what you thought!**  
 **Till next time~**


	18. Chapter 18

**...Sorry for the delay. I had a rough week.**

Guest: I actually come from a county-side life as well. I don't remember when I first went to the city, I just know it was... really different. So, I was kinda able to draw from there their experience. And I'm glad you thought I hit it right! It's always great to hear ^^ (And your puns are great - though I don't recall but do they always come on those serious-ish chapters? Either way, kudos for those)

TessaFred: Ah, well, thank you! I'd love to hear which fears you added to them in your story

The True Nobody: ...Right. I'm sorry, but I won't be able to do that request. I've tried but... it honestly just doesn't work for me. I'm sorry. Hope you can understand...

Guest: Thanks and sorry, but I'm not taking requests anymore. Hope you understand.

 **This was a request from LEC - Hope you enjoy mate.**  
 **Read, review and enjoy**

* * *

 _ **They were used to losing their brothers in this war. It was something each and every one of them had to live with. But at least then, they usually had a body or armor to show for it. For their sister however, there was nothing. She seemed to just… vanish. But they knew she was alive.**_

"What do you mean you can't find her?" Skywalker asked, his fury barely contained.

"We've searched the perimeter five times now sir – there's nothing. No trace, no signs of struggle… Nothing," Rex managed to keep a passive expression.

"Then search again. She couldn't just disappear!" Anakin didn't want to yell at the man, especially since he knew they were all worried about her. But he couldn't take it anymore.

"Understood sir," the Captain gave a cut nod and turned, heading back to the others.

"…They have not found her yet…" Plo Koon said, a few steps away from Skywalker.

"No… But we'll keep looking," he assured, eyes following Rex as he gave out more orders to the men. Fives spared a look to the Generals, before giving a nod to the blonde. They were all exhausted – it was a long battle – and even with the Wolfpack's help, they've only come up empty. Ahsoka was gone.

* * *

"Still nothing?" Rex asked, seeing Appo walk up with disappointed eyes.

"No. We just can't find her. Hardcase, Jesse and Kix checked every meter of the last place she was seen. Comet, Boost and Sinker tried to look for any weapons marks and found none. Whoever did this… they were good," Appo said in short.

"Captain! We might have something!" Fives called, rushing towards them. "Kano and I found half hidden tracks – someone probably got a bit sloppy."

"Where?" the three were already moving, the ARC leading the way.

"Here," Fives stopped by a small clearing, with Kano already waiting.

"Our best guess is that whoever was here, had someone waiting for transport. The tracks end, but the grass is slightly flattened," Kano explained, looking at the Captain.

"Were you able to identify the tracks?"

"…Trandoshan."

* * *

"What do you think they're going to do to her?" Hardcase asked, sitting in the med-bay while Kix patched up his shoulder. He tripped over some roots and crashed into a bunch of rocks. It wasn't serious, but the medic needed something to do.

"Eat her?" Fives felt a shudder up his spine as the words left his mouth. He didn't even think about it, leaning on a wall next to the bed.

"Not helping," Jesse shook his head, lips tight and arms folded. He sat on the chair opposite Hardcase, leg tapping the floor.

"Trandoshans don't just 'eat' others. They usually want to hunt, and make trophies. Thrill of the hunt or something…" Oz rubbed his chin in thought, seeing all his brothers giving him steady and blank looks. "Right, not helping…"

"Thinking about what'll happen won't help anyone and won't change anything," Kix finally spoke up, finishing up with the patch. "So stop."

The doors opened seconds after, and an exhausting looking Rex stepped in, a deep sigh leaving him.

"Captain," the soldiers greeted.

"How're you doing?" the blonde looked around, but didn't step closer.

"Fine. How's the General?"

"…As you'd expect. Anxious and worried. But I think General Koon managed to calm him down a bit," Rex answered.

"You don't look all that great yourself," Kix gave him a quick glance and shook his head.

"Been checking on the others. We'll be heading to Coruscant for a few days."

"You mean until we find Ahsoka."

"…Yeah."

"How are the others?"

"Worried, mostly. Kano and Appo are working on a map – try to see if they can track the ship. But they haven't had much luck…"

"Damn it! I feel so useless!" Fives punched the nearby wall, eyes burning.

"Taking it out on the infirmary won't help you," Kix gave the man a pointed look.

"We all feel that way, Fives," Jesse stood and gently put a hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah, she's our vod too," Hardcase nodded, putting on his armor.

"Isn't there anything we can do? Some way to help?" Oz asked, looking at the blonde.

"Nothing so far. Unless we know where these bastards are, we're in the dark," Rex shook his head, but there was a certain determination in his eyes.

"I wonder how she's doing… What, she's doing…" Jesse mused quietly, eyes on the floor.

"C'mon, she has to deal with us all day every day. She sure as kriff can handle some Trandoshans," Hardcase lightly nudged him in the shoulder.

"He's right," Rex spoke up. "She learned with and from us. She learned from the General. She's a Jedi. Someway, somehow, she'll find a way to either contact us, or get back on her own. We just need to be ready when that happens," the others grinned and nodded.

"If I see any of those lizards, I'm knocking his teeth out," Fives had a wicked smirk on his face as he cracked his knuckles.

"Ha! I hear you need to pull their tail if you really wanna annoy them," Jesse tossed in.

"You can do both. Don't forget the talons," Oz moved his fingers to emphases.

"Boyah! Kick some lizard ass! My kinda fun!" Hardcase was getting excited.

"Try not to get yourselves killed," Kix rolled his eyes, but was grinning.

Rex simply watched. They were all worried about Ahsoka. But they also believed in her and her skills. They knew their sister, and knew she would beat this and come home stronger than ever. And if not? Well then, there would be a severe decrease in the Trandoshan population, with Skywalker at the front of it.

* * *

When the news came, it spread like wild fire. Everyone practically dropped what they were doing, asking for details. But there was only so much they knew. There wasn't much to do on Coruscant even – many just stayed on the ship. But even to those who weren't on it at the time, the news reached quickly.

"Wookies?" Fives asked, head turning to the others.

"Said so himself," Jesse answered, speeding up his walk.

"And they found two more?" Kix barely kept himself from brining his pack along.

"Yeah – missing for a while now," Jesse took the sharp turn.

"Why did he call you?" Hardcase was rushing after them.

"I don't know – but he ended the call quickly."

The four of them walked up the stairs and spotted the Captain by the doors of the landing platform, arms folded and leaning on wall. Outside, they could see a Wookie ship, the Wookies themselves, some young looking Padawans and Generals Skywalker and Koon. They didn't see Ahsoka however…

"We're waiting here," Rex said, opening his eyes. He was tense and curt, but the words probably weren't his own.

"…Orders?" Fives asked in disbelieve, watching the brunette Jedi from afar.

"Yeah. Don't want to get the men's hope up."

"But, then why call us?"

"Because I know she's on that ship," there was an iron assurance and confidence that these men have only seen in their leaders.

"Then we wait," Kix nodded. He didn't sound like he liked it, but understood.

"I wish I could see…" Hardcase frowned, but didn't move.

"Give it a few minutes…" Jesse assured, but he was anxious himself.

* * *

They saw the Generals move in closer, looking at someone short and they all knew it had to be her. But still…

Skywalker was talking to the short person, his body language tense but angry. At himself. Further proof that it was her. But they were assured, when Skywalker turned and beside him stood the Togruta, covered in dirt and dust, but smiling.

"It's her!" Hardcase yelled, his smile wide.

"She's alive!" Jesse high-fived with Fives, then smacked their forearms together.

"She's seen better days, but yeah," Kix let out a relived breath.

"She's our vod after all," Rex smiled, got off the wall and stood straight in front of the men.

"Commander Tano!" he called, giving a salute as she neared.

"Boys!" she called back, eyes bright as she ran forward.

Anakin ignored the group hug they shared, but gave a smile. The Masters might still be watching, but none of them cared about it. He saw the relief and joy on her face as she buried her face in the familiar white-blue and durasteel armor.

"Olarom yaim," he heard Rex whisper. His Mando'a was still rusty and weak, but he could at least figure the context of it. He felt the same.

* * *

 **Cut! Yeah, so, LEC - hope you liked it. Thanks for the request.**  
 **I'd like to say I'm ending the story in two chapters - at 20. The last one will be... slightly different, but there's one more in between. Hope you all stick with me for that one...**  
 **Anyway, thanks for reading and hope you enjoyed. Feel free to review**  
 **Till next time**


	19. Chapter 19

**Okay, people, new chapter! And second to last.**

The True Nobody: Thanks mate, really glad you don't hold it against me.

Ahsoka-TanoRexsoka: Thanks! Hope you enjoy what's left to come

Rohirrim Girl 2187: Aye, same. Was really surprised they actually killed one *cough* you know - for kids! *cough*

Guest: He probably wasn't too happy about it yeah, but figured Skywalker might give them enough crap for it. Ah okay, I see. Didn't know I had two running around right now (thought just got another one on Memory)

Scribblemaster: Ah, thank you! ...I feel so embarrassed by that one now - thanks for telling me. I never even noticed

 **Alright, getting close to the end now, but I won't stop writing just yet. In fact, since I'll be finishing up this story, I'll be starting a new, slightly bigger pet project and I'd love it, if you my lovely readers voted on which one you wanted to see! The options will be at the end of this chapter and the next  
Anyway, as always, read, review and enjoy~**

* * *

 _ **They've always been by her side. Teaching her, helping her, letting her be who she was. They didn't hesitate to stick their necks out for her. And she tried her best to do the same. Yet she learns she can't help them as much as they help her…**_

" _This is Maze – we're in,_ " they heard over the com. link as they prepared.

"Maze, we read you. Wait for my go – we'll keep the clankers busy on this side," Rex said back, activating the night vision on his bucket.

"Thanks for calling us back for this one," Fives said next to him, setting his own bucket.

"Figured you didn't want to miss this one."

"Commander, how are things on your end?" Echo asked, checking his carbon rifle.

" _Dark and dreary,_ but going as planned," she answered with a grin.

"Aw, it's not so bad Commander. You have us here," Hardcase smirked under his bucket.

"Looking at your ugly mug, it's no wonder," Denal said next to him.

"Like you're one to talk," Mixer didn't miss a beat.

" _Hey, not to interrupt the friendly chatter,_ " Jesse spoke over the com. "But I see clankers heading our way," he was perched on the top of a cliff, looking through a scope.

"Easy targets from us here though," Redeye added, his own sniper rifle at the ready.

" _Right, keep them in your sights and take as many out as you can. We need to make a big enough distraction for the infiltration team._ "

"Copy that," everyone answered, hearing the clanking of the droids as the ground slightly shook. With the General busy on the other side of the planet, they had to work fast. The terrain should help them some, and there were traps laid out. But still, this won't be easy. They just hoped the infiltration team would work fast.

* * *

"Commander, you're good to go," Jesse said, seeing the droids have just passed the line.

"Copy that. Hardcase, ready our little gifts," she nodded and turned to the man.

"With pleasure!" Hardcase grinned and held the detonator in his hand.

"Three… Two… One!" he pressed the button and the dark night was showered in a bright explosion as droids went flying all around.

"Alright boys, our turn!" Rex turned to where the rest of the men were behind him.

"Just like old times," Echo and Fives laughed as they skid down the small hill, blasting at the confused clankers.

"Maze – you are a go! Finish it up and get to the rendezvous point as soon as you can!"

" _Copy that sir and good luck."_

* * *

"Bombs here and here," Maze ordered as they passed the mitanance and reactor room.

"Hull, Lozi and Freighter – take the next batch to the upper level. Skid, you're with me for the communication room."

"Understood," the infiltration team nodded as each took a different path, leading to their destination. There were still some clankers about, but those were taken care of quickly.

" _Maze, what's your situation?_ " came over the com. link.

"Almost done Captain – a few more rooms," Maze answered, ducking behind a wall to avoid the incoming patrol.

" _Good. Keep it up._ "

* * *

"Commander, looks like some of them are retreating!" Denal called as she sliced a Super battle droid in half.

"Rex, seeing this?" she asked, blocking the incoming fire.

" _Yes, but we don't have any way to keep them back. General Skywalker has all the fighters and bombers on his end._ "

"Maze – Maze do you read me?" she felt her heartbeat speed up. This was not going as planned. Not at all.

" _I do sir – something wrong?_ "

"Droids are retreating. You'll have more company than you can handle soon!"

" _We still haven't gotten to all the rooms._ "

"Can it still go up without all of them there?"

" _No sir. Our bombs aren't big enough for that,_ " she could hear some movement on his end but it was his tone that scared her.

"Then use what you can and get out!" there was the distinct nod of helmeted heads on his side as the man himself moved.

" _Afraid we can't do that sir… We got a job to do, and we're finishing it._ "

"Maze! Maze, no!" she stopped as she called into the link. But there was no answer.

"Rex! Maze is going to blow up the factory, with him and the boys still inside!" she turned to the only other person who might get them to change their minds.

" _What? Ah kriffing di'kute!_ " Rex cursed and let out a hiss. She wasn't sure if he cursed due to the pain or situation.

" _Lieutenant Maze, do you copy? Maze!_ " the Captain himself sounded worried. " _Can't reach them… They must have turned off their coms._ "

"I'm going after them," she decided instantly, eyeing the factory.

" _Sir-!_ "

"I'm not leaving them behind!"

"Go ahead Commander, we got ya covered!" Hardcase said as he walked up with his cannon.

* * *

Ahsoka rushed through the battle field, striking down any enemy she could as quickly as she was able. If she could, she avoided fighting all together. From the side, she saw the bigger group advance, trying to draw attention off her. But there were so many…

"Agh!" she felt the blast on her shoulder and staggered forward, but stood her ground, moving forward again.

"Maze! Maze I'm on my way!" she yelled into the com. again, panting from the pain and exhaustion.

"… _Sir,_ " Maze finally picked up, but his voice sounded final. Ahsoka moved faster, past the pain in her legs.

" _Thank you, for everything,_ " she closed her eyes, near tears for – she wasn't sure which reason anymore. She just prayed she'd get there in time. _So close…_

" _Vode an!_ " he said as she screamed at the same time as his words echoed in her head and the factory lit up like a neon sign. The building crumbled, exploded and shattered, pieces of it flying all over. And the com. was dead.

She watched in horror at the explosion as it seemed to reflect in her eyes. Her mouth was wide open in shock and pain as everything around her seemed to blur. _Too slow. Too weak. You failed. You failed them. They're dead. If only-_

"Commander!" she barely had time to react as a droid came from behind and she sliced it in half. Not far off, she saw Echo and Fives, clearing a path to her.

"…" she looked numbly at them, and then back to the flaming remains of the factory.

"…They went out in a blaze of glory…" Echo whispered, his tone saddening.

"I could have saved them…" she closed her eyes, arms dropping.

"They preferred saving you, Commander," Fives said, looking from the ruined factory to her.

"…" she gave him a weak look and a forced smile. It never got any easier… for any of them.

" _Ahsoka, Fives, Echo – you still read me?_ "

"Read you Rex," Fives answered.

" _Pick up is here – coming?_ "

"Be there in a minute," Ahsoka actually spoke up.

"At least they went out together… The Nimbus Squad – Maze, Skid, Hull, Lozi and Freighter. Vode an…" Echo mused.

"More names to add... I just hope the war ends soon," Fives closed his eyes.

"It has to," Ahsoka swore to herself that she'd do better, be better, for all of them. She would save as many of her vode as she could.

* * *

 **Cut! This one is kinda short and all, but well, it happens...**  
 **Alright so, here are the options for a story-to-be:**

 **Umbara Arc AU** where Krell cuts off any communication and basically has the clones as captives (he threatens to kill those he already caught) and they have to work around Umbara against Krell with hardly any real weapons and equipment (I'll be honest, haven't planned this one out fully, but whatever)

 **Zygerria Arc AU** where Ahsoka, Anaking, Obi-Wan and Rex all get even more separated, get treated differently where they are and start a rebellion on Zygerria with slaves, gladiators and some of Miraj's own guards

 **A Continuation of where the Clone Wars took off** or something like that (does it have any specific name?) It basically shows what would happen/did happen with the clones after the war, with those who went away (Rex, Wolffe, Gregor, Kix…) and a bunch of other stuff along the way (yeah, this one is really the least thought out but I'm still throwing it out here because reasons)

 **Feel free to tell me which one you'd rather see and I'll start working on 'em (both will eventually come around so no need to worry) But I'm not sure when exactly one of these will be posted. So, stay tuned, yeah?**

 **Anyway! Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed! Feel free to tell me what you thought in a review! I love hearing from you!**  
 **Till next time~**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey everyone! We made it - this is the last chapter! I've got to say, despite how short it was, it was a great ride. I seriously loved writing these shots, exploring the relationships and reading all of your reactions. It was awesome. (Also, the winner of the vote is at the end of this chapter)**

Guest S: Thanks mate, for voting and liking!

lupintonks: Ah, thank you mate, but you arrived at the near end there. Story's ending here

DeathGoddesses: Thanks for voting

Guest: Thanks for the vote and glad you like it!

Kondoru: Thank you for the vote! I never really got to watch most of those shows, but I still hear plenty good stuff from them

The True Nobody: Right - uh, there's one thing about that. I found out, like a week or two ago - that Sev is actually a cannon character in the Republic Commando game, so he can't actually be an OC. Now, this story is kinda out of the way, so I don't think many will notice, but I'm afraid I can't take him on. Sorry about that...

 **I wanted to make this one longer, but somehow, being this short felt more appropriate? I dunno, maybe that's my exhaustion talking...**  
 **Anyway, read, review and enjoy~**

* * *

 _ **When she left, she never imagined she'd seen him – or any of them – again. And she had no idea what they'd actually look like after so long. But that didn't matter. The moment he stepped forward – despite having no real idea how he'd look like – she knew it was him. And she hadn't been so happy in quite a while.**_

"Commander," he smiled, hands behind his back and she was in shock for a few seconds. Both of them felt like it was back in the old days, of the war. But she made the first move forward, keeping her composure.

"You got old," he said as she stopped in front of him and _it was him_. He looked so much older, but the voice, the eyes and the body language – it was all the same. She could only laugh – talk about getting old…

"Had to happen sometime Rex," it's been a long time, since she's used his name. And it was still as familiar as ever. And he smiled along. It's been a long time since he's heard her voice at all and… she sounded so much more mature.

And then, she only hesitated for a second, before hugging the man. It was different than she remembered – she was taller than him now and reached him more easily. But he wasn't as tense as back then – maybe shocked. And he was yeah – surprised if nothing else. But it didn't take long for him to get over it.

"I'm glad you're still alive," and he was, really. Another good part of the war that survived. Their Commander, their vod'ika, or more now, their vod.

"You too," she pulled back, smiling. She didn't think they were still alive – not with the accelerated aging. But here he was…

"Well, I wouldn't be if it weren't for these guys," he motioned to the Ghost Crew behind them, who had all remained silent.

"Thank you, for trusting my friend," she knew how hard it must have been for Kanan, but he pulled through. And she'd be grateful for that.

"It wasn't easy," Kanan admitted, giving a small laugh. "…It's still not," he added, eyes downcast.

"Nothing worth doing ever is," she knew that very well. She only hoped that they would get along.

* * *

"Ahsoka, brought some caf," Rex entered the small meditation room she had set up, the smell of caf filling the place.

"You didn't put anything in it, did you?" she grinned, turning around to look at him as he offered the drink.

"Heh, I'm a few years late to get you back for the prank war," the soldier laughed, sitting on the bed as he took a sip.

"…I wish we could have done it more…" she held the mug, looking at her own reflection in it and recalled how she used to look like. Just how much she's changed…

"Most of the boys will remember it for a long time," his own tone grew weaker as he looked at her.

"…How many of you are there even? How much do you even have?" Ahsoka looked up, eyes guilty and sorrowful. "My greatest regret was and still is, that none of you got to live your lives. And, with the few years you have left-!"

"Ahsoka," Rex stopped her, giving a smile. "Deep breathes," he reminded her and she nodded, focusing on breathing.

"There ya go…" he laughed as she calmed down, finally drinking her caf. "Which one do you want me to answer first?" he asked, eyebrow raised.

"…Whichever one you want."

"…" he hesitated, before letting out a sigh. "You shouldn't blame yourself for us," he started off. "Living a normal life… That was hardly ever in our minds during the war. But if it eases you any, I did get to live it – sort of," he grinned at her surprised expression. "Myself, Wolffe and Gregor all went together and stayed on Seelos, living in an old Republic tank, slinging for Joopas," he laughed, shaking his head.

"Wolffe made it?" she blurred out, a surprised smile on her face.

"Yeah, a few others as well, though I don't know where they went."

"I'm surprised Cody didn't join you," at her words, he froze, fingers only twitching. And she naturally noticed. "…Rex?" there was concern in her voice.

"…Cody – Cody stayed," his voice was heavy and distant, eyes glued to the mug. "From what I've been told, he's with the Empire, teaching the new recruits…"

"Oh, Rex, I'm so sorry," she had no words really. What was she supposed to even say? Cody was one of Rex's closest brothers. And to have him join the Empire – she didn't even want to think about facing any of her vode.

"…He made his choice," was the only answer as Rex still didn't look up. "I just hope he's not regretting it."

"...What have you been up to?" she asked, just to change the subject.

* * *

"And that was the first time in a long while since I've heard Wolffe actually howl," Rex laughed as Ahsoka put a hand over her mouth, trying not to spit the caf out. She had moved to sit next to him as he retold of how the Ghost Crew helped them out.

"I always thought that was just a rumor or something," she admitted, leaning on the wall.

"Hah, the Wolfpack had the most rumors out of all of us – many were just too scared to really ask about it," the soldier admitted, setting the empty mug down.

"Master Plo never said anything about it either," she mused before both of them shared a look. One fearful, the other guilty.

"Rex… Do – Do you know, what happened to him?" her voice was weak as she sat properly, and he averted his eyes.

"…I just know what they said were lies…" he answered weakly. "Wolffe – he nearly lost it. I don't even want to imagine what he'd do if he knew the truth… Of what we did-,"

"Rex, that wasn't you," she reached out, putting a hand on his forearm, feeling him shake. "You didn't do it. You couldn't have stopped it."

"I could have!" he closed his eyes, clenching his fists but didn't pull away. "Fives – he was right. And if I had just – just acted sooner. Then maybe-," he cut himself off, putting one hand over his face, but the tears still fell.

"It still would have happened," she whispered, squeezing his arm. "This was their plan for years, Rex…" Ahsoka herself was feeling the sting in her eyes now.

"I just feel like I let everyone down… My brothers, the General, the people… Especially Fives…" and it was then that she pulled the man into a hug, burying her face into his armor. _Just like usually…_ Only this time, she was the one comforting him, not the other way around.

"Fives would be glad right now… His death saved you and in turn, you saved others… From what I've learned from you all, that's what you all want," she said quietly, feeling him still in shock, before awkwardly hugging her back.

"Thank you, vod'ika…" he mumbled back weakly, just happy to have something familiar right now. Even if it was different than what he remembers…

"Anytime vod," she said back as they stayed in the hug, both finally really accepting the other was there, alive and well.

* * *

Outside the room, Ezra was about to knock, when he heard the last few bits. He felt bad, not wanting to eavesdrop or anything, but he got way too curios. The last bit had him confused though, but he left. He could always ask later…

"Hey, Kanan?" Bridger asked, walking into the small dining room.

"Yes?" Jarrus was just finishing up a meal, with Sabine cleaning her blasters next to him.

"Are Ahsoka and Rex a couple or something?" he asked, making the older man almost choke on the meal and the Mandalorian pause.

"What? Why would you think that?" Kanan couldn't really wrap his head around it.

"Well… I um…" Ezra looked away, cursing himself for not getting a better plan.

"You were listening in on their _private_ conversation?!"

"By accident, I swear!" the kid threw his arms up in defense. "But, like, they called each other vodka and vod or something? And I got… curios…" he mumbled, embarrassed.

"…Vod and Vod'ika?" Sabine asked, blinking at the boy.

"Yeah, that. How'd you know?"

"Oh, Ezra," she laughed, as the two Force Users gave her puzzled looks. "Those are Mandalorian words – I guess it shouldn't be a surprise, coming from officers from the Clone Wars…" she added as an afterthought.

"What makes it so funny then?" Bridger was still confused.

"Well, 'vod' means brother or sister, and 'vod'ika' is a little or younger brother or sister. They aren't a couple – they're an aliit. A family," she smiled as she explained and the other two shared a look.

* * *

 **Cut! Yeah, I ended in Rebels. Fight me.**  
 **It felt right in any case, to kinda bring it full circle. And I really wanted to see some more of those two bonding on that or any episode. If you wanna get a job done, you gotto do it yourself, right?**

 **Right, here's the winner of the story vote:**  
 **Umbara AU wins! (But just barely! It was neck and neck for a while there)**  
 **And I'll admit, I half expected this to happen - It's Umbara!**  
 **Zygerria started off strong, but in the end, Umbara took over. And I hate you all because I'm gonna need to re-watch it - again! - to get the details and other stuff right. HOPE YOU'RE ALL HAPPY! Also, here's the summary for it, though I might change it? Not sure:**

 ** _Knowing it's real means they have to make a decision. One - do something about it or two - keep denying it. But they aren't the only ones – Krell knows as well. And he's more prepared than anyone thought._**

 **So, yeah. Thanks to everyone who voted! Hope to see you all when the story finally rolls around! As always, I'll be posting on FanFic, AO3 and my tumblr blog _brothers-all_. Feel free to send an ask, prompt, idea - whatever you fancy. Also, I make edits. Shitty ones, but I'm trying. **

**ANYWAY! Thank you all so much for sticking with me through this story and I really hope you all enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! You're all awesome and hope to see you in any of my future stories!**  
 **Till then, may the force be with you~**


End file.
